Apprendre à aimer
by elise.coclet
Summary: UA. A seulement 12 ans, Skye est déjà passée par 22 familles d'accueil. Aujourd'hui et comme tant de fois auparavant, elle est de retour à Sainte Agnès, l'orphelinat qui l'a vue grandir. Seulement, elle entre dans une nouvelle école, où elle apprendra la valeur de l'amitié et de la confiance, ainsi que la définition du mot Famille... une école où elle apprendra à Aimer.
1. Chapitre 1

L'orphelinat Sainte Agnès était un bâtiment austère et sombre. Il se situait en périphérie de la ville de Chicago, au milieu d'une grande forêt qui paraissait reposante la journée, mais qui à la nuit tombée perdait tout de son semblant de charme et devenait des plus terrifiantes. Une fois passé le lourd portail en fer noir forgé, surmonté du nom du lieu en grosses lettres rouillées, _St. Agnès's Catholic Orphanage_, on pénétrait officiellement dans le périmètre de l'établissement, ceinturé par des grilles qui se perdaient plus loin dans les bois. Il fallait ensuite remonter une longue allée bordée de grands arbres verdoyants l'été et squelettiques l'hiver. L'orphelinat se voyait de loin et dégageait une aura de sévérité et de désuétude. Il était certes assez grand, abritant généralement entre 200 et 240 enfants, âgés de 0 à 18 ans, mais il tombait en décrépitude, principalement à cause des manques de fonds. Il faut dire qu'il avait plus de 200 ans. La façade se fissurait de part et d'autres, et le lierre s'ébattait joyeusement, y compris sur les fenêtres imprégnées de saleté. De plus, si l'endroit foutait les jetons quand on le regardait de l'extérieur, à l'intérieur c'était cent fois pire. Ambiance film d'horreur.

Une chose était certaine : Skye n'était pas ravie de revenir dans ce lieu qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Seulement âgée de douze ans, elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa jeune vie ici, partant de temps en temps dans diverses familles d'accueil qu'elle avait toujours quitté. Elle devait bien reconnaitre – malgré elle – que ce foutu bâtiment était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison. Une maison du genre de celle de la famille Addams en mille fois pire cependant.

Skye grimaça à l'arrière de la voiture qui la ramenait dans ce lieu qu'elle maudissait. La tête appuyée contre la vitre depuis qu'elle était montée, elle était restée plongée dans ses pensées tout le long du trajet. A l'avant, Mr Baker n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder la route. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Skye n'était restée chez lui qu'un mois, et elle ne l'aimait pas. En règle générale, elle n'aimait personne et personne ne l'aimait. Un fait qui avait cessé de la toucher il y a bien longtemps. Du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Elle n'espérait plus rien et c'était mieux comme ça. Espérer quelque chose et le perdre, c'était pire que de ne jamais rien espérer, une leçon qu'elle avait apprise relativement tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, si Mr Baker ne l'avait jamais touchée, ni essayé de lui faire du mal, il se mettait facilement en colère et avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Pendant quatre semaines, il s'était heurté au mutisme et à la colère froide de la jeune fille. Il avait fini par atteindre ses limites.

La voiture s'arrêta dans la cour de graviers, en crissant des pneus, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et détacha la ceinture de sécurité. Elle ouvrit la portière et descendit, se saisissant de son simple sac à dos noir au passage. Mr Baker l'imita et se dirigea vers l'entrée en lui faisant signe de la suivre, le visage fermé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouaf ouaf, maugréa-t-elle en le suivant néanmoins.

Elle avait à peine passé les portes en bois qu'elle sentit ses épaules s'alourdir. Elle inspira profondément en détaillant l'entrée morne et décrépie. Sœur Anne, qui passait par là une pile de linges à la main, cilla en s'arrêtant.

\- Mr Baker ? Que faites-vous ici, il y a un problème avec Mary Sue ?

Skye réprima un grognement à l'entente du prénom que les sœurs lui avaient donné alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de trois mois, le jour où on l'avait déposée ici-même. Mary Sue Poots. Non mais sérieux ! Skye ne savait pas ce qu'elles avaient fumé ce jour-là, mais ça devait être vraiment fort pour penser à nommer une petite fille Mary Sue Poots. N'importe quoi.

\- Je vous la rapporte, déclara simplement l'homme, comme si elle n'était qu'un objet défectueux qu'il redonnait au vendeur.

Sœur Anne plissa les yeux et les dirigea vers la jeune fille, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'elle avait encore fait. Skye roula les yeux et croisa les bras. Bien sûr, tout était toujours de sa faute. La jeune femme froide déposa son linge sur une commode et demanda à l'homme de la suivre.

\- Toi tu attends là, ordonna-t-elle à Skye.

\- A vos ordres, marmonna cette dernière en se laissant lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente.

Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, les quelques minutes qu'il fallut à l'homme pour remplir les papiers le déchargeant officiellement du fardeau qu'elle était. Elle le vit partir sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Amène-toi Mary Sue, gronda sœur Anne depuis son bureau.

De façon très mâture, Skye tira la langue en direction de la voix avant de se lever. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle haussa les sourcils en fermant la porte.

\- Tu aurais intérêt à corriger tout de suite ton attitude, Mary Sue.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Sœur Anne soupira mais ne répliqua rien et lui désigna le siège en face d'elle.

\- Assieds-toi.

Skye obtempéra après une seconde d'hésitation. La femme la dévisagea quelques secondes en silence Skye pouvait sentir qu'elle était en colère.

\- C'était ta quatorzième famille d'accueil, Mary Sue. Tes chances s'amenuisent. Il faut que tu corriges ton attitude. Mr Baker m'a fait part de ton insolence, de ton manque de respect et de ta froideur. Si tu ne fais pas d'effort, tu ne trouveras jamais de famille, Mary Sue. Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. Pour le moment tu restes ici, mais je te préviens que si la prochaine famille qui t'accueille te ramène en nous faisant part de ce genre de remarques, tu iras en maison de correction, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal selon moi.

Skye serra les dents. Elle avait passé deux mois en centre de redressement quand elle avait 8 ans et était donc bien placée pour savoir que ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. Elle tenta de calmer son souffle et inspira, un air de défi sur le visage. Sœur Anne la regarda en secouant la tête, marmonnant qu'elle avait le diable en elle, puis elle rangea le dossier de l'adolescente et tendit la main.

\- Ton sac.

Skye lui donna. Les règles de l'orphelinat étaient des plus strictes et stipulaient entre autres que la plupart des choses jugées « non nécessaires » offertes par des familles d'accueil étaient systématiquement confisquées au retour des enfants à l'orphelinat, pour que tous soient sur un pied d'égalité et que cela n'engendre pas de jalousie. Dépitée, Skye vit sœur Anne lui voler le MP4 et les écouteurs offerts par Mr Baker, ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbons et le matériel scolaire dont elle jugeait qu'elle pouvait se passer (ce qui incluait entre autres plusieurs stylos aux couleurs vives qu'elle adorait, ainsi que ses crayons de couleurs et ses feutres). Puis elle lui rendit son sac, ignorant les yeux humides de l'adolescente qui considérait ce processus comme humiliant et cruel.

\- Debout.

Elle se leva et la femme l'examina des pieds à la tête.

\- Tes baskets.

Elles étaient neuves. Mr Baker les lui avaient acheté car l'école où il l'avait envoyé avait exigé des chaussures en meilleur état que la vieille paire délavée et trouée qu'elle possédait toujours. Skye fronça les sourcils et lorgna sur les chaussures qu'elle adorait. Elles étaient bleues et noires, et bien plus confortables que les autres, qui lui filaient des ampoules.

\- Tu connais les règles, Mary Sue.

La jeune fille soupira sans chercher à cacher son insolence, mais elle se résigna à ôter ses chaussures sans quitter la sœur des yeux et sans masquer sa colère.

\- Bien, dit sèchement cette dernière. Tu vas pouvoir te réinstaller. Chambre 207. Tu reprendras l'école demain, mais pas avec les autres, considérant ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu étais ici.

Normalement les enfants de l'orphelinat avaient cours à l'école du coin, qui se situait à une vingtaine de minutes à pied. Les élèves s'y rendaient accompagnés de deux sœurs qui venaient les chercher le soir. Skye détestait cette école de trous de culs arrogants qui ne cessaient de rabaisser les « sans familles », les « non désirés » de Sainte Agnès. Elle était passée dans pas mal d'écoles mais celle-ci était la pire, et elle était ravie de ne pas avoir à y retourner.

\- Je vais où alors ?

\- A la _Roosevelt Junior High School_, une école publique à trente minutes d'ici. Tu t'y rendras et tu rentreras à pied toute seule, étant donné que nous n'allons pas t'affecter une sœur uniquement pour t'accompagner. Tu as intérêt à revenir dés la fin des cours, sauf si tu as une excuse particulière comme un cours de soutien ou un devoir en groupe par exemple. C'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, ironisa la jeune fille, la gorge nouée.

Sœur Anne la congédia après lui avoir remis le plan pour se rendre à l'école, et Skye épaula son sac en traversant le bâtiment pour se rendre au deuxième étage, celui des filles. Elle venait à peine de quitter les escaliers lorsqu'une fille un peu plus grande qu'elle lui rentra dedans, l'envoyant au sol. Son poignet heurta le mur et elle gémit de douleur en levant les yeux. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa quand elle réalisa qui l'avait bousculé. Lorelei la peste de service manipulatrice, et sa clique de dégénérées qui la traitaient comme une reine céleste. C'en était presque hilarant. Et résolument pathétique.

\- Te voilà de retour, Mary Sue Poots ? s'enquit la grande perche, narquoise. Personne ne veut de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et malheureusement, on doit encore se coltiner ta face de sale demi-asiatique !

Skye se releva et épousseta son tee-shirt trop grand et parsemé de trous en ignorant le tiraillement de son poignet. Les yeux baissés, elle ramassa son sac et essaya de passer à travers le groupe des pétasses. Sans succès car Lorelei la repoussa aussitôt. Elle lutta pour ne pas retomber aussitôt et décida qu'elle en avait assez. Malheureusement, le self-control ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités –si tant est qu'elle dispose de ne serait-ce qu'une qualité. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas selon les religieuses.

\- Il me semble que tu es là toi aussi, non ? On dirait que personne ne veut de toi non plus, et tu as quinze ans. Autant dire que t'es carrément foutue, non ?

Skye savait que répliquer ne lui amènerait que des ennuis, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Lorelei leva le bras et la gifla. Skye sentit sa tête partir vers le côté et sa lèvre la brûla. Elle sentit le goût métallique du sang lui envahir la bouche. Elle ferma les poings et répliqua en poussant la rousse. Cette dernière trébucha et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Elle s'assit et Skye vit qu'elle s'était ouvert le front.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Sœur Béatrice débarqua et engloba la scène du regard.

\- Mary Sue ? Je peux savoir ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Nous voulions seulement lui demander pourquoi on l'avait ramené, pleurnicha faussement Lorelei, mais dés qu'on la salué, elle s'est précipité vers moi et m'a frappé.

Les autres s'empressèrent de confirmer sa version. Sœur Béatrice tourna la tête vers Skye. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à se défendre. Ça ne changeait jamais rien, la majorité des sœurs ne la croyaient pas, la considérant comme une « mauvaise graine », une fille à problèmes, impulsive et qui causait toujours des ennuis. Sœur Béatrice n'échappait pas à la règle. Sans prendre en compte la lèvre fendue de l'adolescente, elle la priva de déjeuner et de dîner et la congédia dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Skye serra les lèvres et partit sans un mot, se retenant de dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. En règle générale, elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup.

Elle arriva dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec cinq autres filles et s'assit sur le lit superposé, celui du bas, disponible au fond de la pièce. Elle déballa le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait pour les ranger dans le casier sous son lit. Puis elle passa la prochaine heure à déloger une latte à côté du casier, pour y dissimuler les seuls objets précieux qu'elle détenait. Si les sœurs leur dérobaient à peu près tout, les objets légués par les parents biologiques aux bébés qui arrivaient ici leur étaient laissés. C'était généralement des langes, ou un mot, ou des bijoux. Pour Skye, il s'agissait d'une couverture vert menthe, d'une clé en or en pendentif et d'un ours en peluche. Elle se devait de les planquer à chacun de ses retours sous peine que les autres enfants lui volent.

Ceci fait, elle s'assit sur le lit et observa la chambre, de toute évidence bien trop petite pour six personnes. Elle soupira, l'esprit vide. Elle était fatiguée. Ses cauchemars l'avaient tenu éveillée la nuit dernière. Elle se sentait fatiguée et lasse, et incapable de penser, ce qui dans son cas n'était pas une si mauvaise chose car elle pensait trop, ce qui lui provoquait nombre de crises d'angoisses dont elle avait du mal à se dépêtrer. Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, puis se coucha, le visage tourné vers le mur, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui grandissait en elle, se forant un chemin dans son cœur épuisé.


	2. Chapitre 2

_La première chose qui la frappa fut la chaleur. Une chaleur rauque et presque tangible qui semblait ramper autour d'elle et envahir l'espace, se délectant du vide qu'elle rencontrait. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon envahi de cette chaleur irrespirable. La seconde chose qui lui parvint, ce fut les crépitements, des crépitements assourdissants qui paraissaient venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. La troisième chose fut l'instinct. L'instinct que quelque chose allait très mal et qui si elle ne réagissait pas, elle allait disparaitre._

_ Skye ouvrit brusquement les yeux, qui se remplirent aussitôt de fumée, les faisant pleurer. Elle toussa et la brume envahit sa gorge, lui brûlant les poumons. Tout son corps était douloureux, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles y étaient profondément plantées. Chaque respiration était une torture, chaque amorce de mouvement une souffrance sans nom. La petite fille prit sur elle et s'assit. Elle rouvrit légèrement les yeux. _

_ Le feu était partout, dévorant les murs, roulant sur le comptoir au-dessus d'elle. Les cendres volaient dans l'air bruni. Impossible de voir plus loin que quelques centimètres. La fumée paressait au-dessus de Skye, comme si elle n'attendait qu'un signe pour plonger sur elle et investir son corps fatigué. Car oui, l'enfant n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule et dormir. Dormir pour ne jamais se réveiller._

_ Un cri, suivi d'un infâme gargouillis, la tira de son hébétement. Elle tourna la tête et plissa les yeux. Un mouvement, plus chaotique et moins gracieux que celui des flammes voraces, attira son attention : un peu plus loin sur la gauche, un homme était en train de brûler, gémissant sourdement. L'air sentait le soufre, mais aussi la chair qui se carbonisait lentement comme un cochon qu'on fait griller à la broche._

_ Skye réprima un haut-le-cœur, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, et prit appui sur le mur pour se lever. Ses jambes flageolantes la portaient à peine, mais elle devait sortir ! Elle inspira et le regretta aussitôt, dés que la fumée s'infiltra en elle. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux et vacilla, le regard trouble. Si faible… Elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant de s'effondrer lourdement, le souffle court. En face d'elle, le corps ne bougeait plus._

Skye fut tirée de son cauchemar par la sonnerie stridente qui réveillait les lieux chaque matin à 7h10 précises. Elle sursauta et se redressa d'un seul coup, la respiration erratique. Hagarde, elle détailla les lieux. Elle était à l'orphelinat. Le regard troublé par les larmes, elle s'efforça de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour une crise de panique, et c'était beaucoup trop humiliant d'en faire devant les autres enfants.

Skye soupira en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, maudissant son esprit pour lui jouer de tels tours durant son sommeil. Est-ce qu'elle ne souffrait déjà pas suffisamment le reste du temps ? Etait-elle folle d'espérer un peu de répit la nuit venue ? Les religieuses disaient que chaque homme devait porter sa Croix, et que chacun recevait la part de bonheur et la part de malheur qu'il méritait. Elles disaient que c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses… Et bien Skye devait être quelqu'un d'affreux dans une vie antérieure pour mériter autant de malheurs dans cette vie-là elle ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel. Si tant est que les vies antérieures soient une croyance du catholicisme, ce dont elle doutait. Elle n'était pas très portée sur la religion. Elle avait tendance à se rebeller contre tout ce qui pouvait tenter de la contrôler, alors elle ne savait pas très bien. Pas que cela soit d'une importance vitale, par ailleurs.

Elle haussa les épaules. Si Dieu existait vraiment, c'était que les sœurs devaient avoir raison : elle était fondamentalement mauvaise et méritait d'être punie. Elles étaient nombreuses à chuchoter qu'elle était une fille mauvaise, qu'elle avait le diable, le démon, le malin en elle et qu'elle devait être châtiée. Qu'elle _méritait_ d'être châtiée. Peut-être qu'elles ne se trompaient pas. Skye était souvent en colère. La colère était un des péchés capitaux, ainsi que l'orgueil et la paresse, et c'était trois caractères qu'on lui attribuait sans hésiter. Elle était sûrement très mauvaise, l'incarnation du Mal dans toute sa splendeur.

La douleur qui irradiait son poignet la tira de ses sombres pensées et elle jeta un œil à son bras : le poignet était enflé et bleu, et ça faisait un mal de chien, mais il ne semblait pas être cassé. Elle demanderait un peu de glace à une religieuse, et ça s'arrangerait tout seul. Skye inspira profondément et repoussa les couvertures, constatant qu'à l'instar de ses cheveux, son corps tout entier dégoulinait de sueur. Hors de question de descendre sans prendre une douche.

Elle se leva et passa quelques minutes à se demander ce qu'elle porterait pour son premier jour d'école. Elle arrivait alors que l'année scolaire avait commencé depuis un mois entier, ce qui la ferait beaucoup plus remarquer que si elle était arrivée au même moment que tous les autres. La question n'était pas de savoir quelle tenue la mettrait la plus en valeur, mais bien de savoir quels vêtements seraient les moins honteux à porter. En tout, Skye possédait deux jeans bleus, trois tee-shirts à manches courtes, deux à manches longues, un vieux gilet, un unique jogging, deux paires de sous-vêtements et deux paires de chaussettes. On lui avait volé son manteau la dernière fois qu'elle était à Ste Agnès alors elle n'en avait plus, et les nonnes distribuaient peu de vêtements, uniquement quand elles jugeaient que les vêtements des enfants étaient vraiment bons à jeter. Skye choisit le jean le plus présentable, déchiré au niveau des genoux, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt vert à manches courtes avec seulement deux trous et une tâche au niveau du nombril. Elle se rendit dans les salles de bain et s'isola dans un compartiment. Elle regarda pensivement les vêtements qu'elle tenait négligemment. Comme elle était maigre, ils étaient tous dix fois trop grands pour elle. « Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'embête, songea-t-elle, je ressemblerai à un sac de toute façon. »

Elle repoussa ses pensées pour accrocher ses fringues au porte-manteau avec sa serviette, puis elle se mit sur le côté pour faire couler l'eau de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas touchée. Elle avait très peur de l'eau, et tenait à régler le jet correctement pour ne pas paniquer. Elle le positionna sur le plus petit débit et se déshabilla. Elle prit sa douche sans se mettre sous le jet, se contentant de recueillir l'eau avec ses mains pour la faire ensuite couler sur son corps. Evidemment c'était plus long, mais l'autre option était bien trop effrayante.

Elle sortit au bout de dix minutes et s'habilla. En constatant qu'elle baignait littéralement dans ses vêtements, elle fit la grimace. Elle sortit du compartiment pour profiter du miroir, et ne put que contempler les ravages laissés par les deux dernières nuits sur son visage pâle et creusé comme la mort. Elle avait des cernes immenses et le teint encore plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumée. On aurait dit un zombie. Elle tenta de faire quelque chose de ses longs cheveux bruns indisciplinés, mais renonça en s'apercevant qu'elle était en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle les brossa simplement, retourna dans sa chambre et chaussa ses vieilles baskets inconfortables, avant de descendre.

Elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le réfectoire quand une voix grinçante stoppa net son élan :

\- Mary Sue, tu es en retard.

Elle soupira à l'entente de son affreux nom, et se retourna. Elle faisait face à sœur Béatrice.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Il faut avoir des manières, jeune fille, sinon aucune famille ne voudra de toi, railla la vieille femme.

Skye se retint très fort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Elle entendait ce baratin depuis qu'elle avait l'âge de faire la différence entre un bébé et une vieille peau. « Il ne faut pas pleurer, les enfants, sinon on ne vous adoptera jamais ». « Si tu cries, personne ne voudra de toi ». « Si tu ne travailles pas à l'école, aucun parent ne voudra t'adopter »… Et bla bla bla.

\- Je peux aller manger ? soupira l'adolescente.

\- Il fallait arriver à l'heure Mary Sue. Les enfants ont presque terminés et il sera bientôt temps d'aller à l'école, surtout que toi tu dois partir plus tôt. Monte te brosser les dents et prendre ton sac.

\- Mais j'ai pas manger hier, j'ai faim ! protesta Skye.

\- Assez ! Si tu t'obstines à répondre, jeune fille, je ferai un rapport de comportement. Tu veux en avoir un alors que tu viens à peine de revenir ?

Skye serra les poings et baissa la tête, en proie à la rage intérieure qui ne la quittait jamais vraiment et qui se manifestait bien trop souvent à son goût.

\- Non sœur Béatrice.

Cette dernière hocha sèchement la tête et Skye monta. La chambre était vide et elle put laisser libre cours à sa colère en frappant le mur deux fois avec son poing valide. Le geste eut pour effet de ramener un calme partiel en elle. Elle calma son souffle et se brossa rapidement les dents avant de faire son sac. Elle avait seulement les cahiers de son ancienne école, quasiment vides car elle avait beaucoup de mal à lire et écrire, et le matériel scolaire de base, ainsi qu'une tenue de sport au cas où elle ait sport. Elle prit le plan que lui avait donné sœur Anne la veille et redescendit après avoir mis son gilet. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'en passer, mais d'une part elle savait qu'il faisait froid même si on n'était qu'en octobre, et d'autre part il fallait qu'elle dissimule ses cicatrices.

Elle signala au bureau principal qu'elle partait pour l'école et on lui rappela encore une fois qu'elle devait revenir dés la fin des cours. Elle bloqua la remarque acerbe qui voulait franchir ses lèvres et sortit.

Elle venait à peine de s'engager sur le trottoir quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de demander une poche de glace. Tant pis. Elle pouvait supporter la douleur, et, de toute façon, elle avait déjà connu pire. La chose qui l'inquiétait le plus pour le moment, c'était qu'elle se sentait faible à cause de son manque de sommeil et du fait qu'elle n'avait rien avalé aujourd'hui et hier. Elle soupira pour ignorer le vide qu'elle ressentait à l'estomac et continua à marcher. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète au sujet de sa nouvelle école. De un, elle n'avait jamais aimé aller en cours, et, de deux, elle était vraiment très nulle. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans la salle inconnue d'un professeur inconnu et faire face à une vingtaine de visages inconnus qui ne se gêneraient pas pour juger sa tenue débraillée et trop grande. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir, s'enfuir loin de cette stupide école et de ce stupide orphelinat, et ne dépendre que d'elle-même. Mais elle ne savait que trop bien que la rue n'était pas clémente. Autrefois, avec Robbie, c'était plus facile, mais elle savait pertinemment que seule, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant au seul ami qu'elle avait vraiment eu dans sa vie même plus qu'un ami, un grand frère. Auprès de lui elle s'était sentie choyée, aimée et protégée pour la première fois. Mais comme tout, ça n'avait pas duré. Robbie était parti et elle s'était retrouvée seule et brisée une nouvelle fois.

Elle sortit de ses pensées macabres lorsqu'elle aperçut un sweat dans la vitrine d'un petit magasin. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vu depuis au moins trois mois. Le vêtement était bleu et blanc et semblait déraisonnablement soyeux. Elle se dit fugitivement qu'elle aurait l'air beaucoup moins négligé si elle portait ce vêtement à la place de son gilet. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se décider. Etant pratiquement livrée à elle-même depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait appris certaines choses. Dont le vol. Enfin, _Robbie_ lui avait enseigné ses techniques pour voler des trucs, quand elle avait cinq ans et lui neuf. Elle entra dans le magasin, et il lui suffit d'un unique coup d'œil pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de portiques de sécurité à l'entrée et que les vêtements n'avaient pas d'antivols. Le vendeur étant occupé avec une cliente, elle se fondit parmi les étalages, tous plus grands qu'elle. Elle trouva rapidement le sweat et le prit dans la plus petite taille. Il serait encore un peu trop grand mais pas de façon choquante comme ses vieux vêtements. Elle le fourra dans son sac à dos. Après avoir vérifié que le vendeur était toujours occupé, elle sortit normalement et attendit de bifurquer dans une autre rue pour sortir le sweat, dont elle arracha les étiquettes. Elle ôta son gilet et le mit dans son sac, avant d'enfiler le nouveau vêtement, qui sentait bon le neuf et était très doux, lui arrachant un gémissement de contentement. A l'inverse, le gilet était rugueux et lui filait des plaques de boutons.

Elle continua sa route et arriva à l'école quelques minutes plus tard. Malgré le regain de confiance que lui inspirait son nouveau sweat, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être intimidée devant la taille du bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Il était plus grand que son ancienne école, et plus grand encore que Ste Agnès. Des grappes d'élèves bruyants entraient en braillant et en se chamaillant, et elle attendit que le plus gros de la foule se soit dispersé pour entrer à son tour. Elle n'aimait pas les autres enfants, et c'était un comble considérant le fait qu'elle vivait entourée d'enfants H24.

Elle se balada un moment au hasard dans les couloirs, retenant des grognements quand on la bousculait ou quand certains élèves criaient. Elle devait aller au bureau du directeur, mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait le fameux bureau. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, la sonnerie retentit. Génial, elle allait être en retard. Elle pressa le pas, mais un garçon la percuta au détour d'un couloir. Elle manqua de tomber mais il la rattrapa par le bras.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- C'est rien, marmonna-t-elle en récupérant son sac tombé durant l'altercation.

Le garçon la regarda faire.

\- Au fait, je suis Lincoln.

\- Skye, répondit-elle simplement en épaulant son sac.

Elle le regarda pour la première fois. Il était plus grand qu'elle mais ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieux. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et de beaux yeux bleus. « Bleus comme le ciel », songea-t-elle. Il était grand et fin mais des muscles se dessinaient néanmoins sous son simple tee-shirt noir. Il faisait frais mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner, puisqu'il portait en plus un short marron. Elle avisa ses baskets bleues et pensa fugitivement à celles que lui avait volées sœur Anne.

\- Enchanté, Skye, sourit Lincoln.

Son sourire était magnifique, et sa voix était douce et chaude. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en retour, et serra timidement la main qu'il lui tendait. Sa peau était douce, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la sienne ne l'était pas car elle ne pouvait jamais mettre de crème. Le garçon ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Tu es nouvelle ? s'enquit-il.

Skye hésita. Elle le trouvait gentil mais elle n'avait pas envie de commencer à nouer des liens, considérant le fait qu'elle resterait peut-être peu de temps. De toute façon, à la minute où il apprendrait qu'elle était orpheline, son regard changerait du tout au tout. Et puis elle n'était pas douée pour créer des relations. On la trouvait inlassablement trop sarcastique, ironique, et elle savait bien que ses sautes d'humeur étaient insupportables. Mais comme il s'était montré sympa, elle lui répondit quand même :

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

L'adolescent pouvait sentir sa gêne, et il haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment, mais t'as l'air de te demander ce que tu fais là, et de chercher ton chemin.

\- Touché, ironisa-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tu es tombé sur un petit animal égaré.

Son ironie constante avait le don d'agacer pas mal de gens, mais Lincoln n'en faisait pas partie car il sourit encore plus largement à sa remarque.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu cherches le bureau du directeur, je me trompe ?

\- Non. T'as gagné le jackpot.

Il rit légèrement et Skye sourit. Lincoln semblait être un type cool qui prenait la vie comme elle venait, et il ne se formalisait pas du caractère mi-réservé mi-sarcastique de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui, pour le moment en tout cas.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Skye lui emboîta le pas dans les escaliers, alors qu'il continuait de mener la conversation :

\- Je suis en septième grade, et toi ?

\- Pareil, normalement, répondit-elle d'un ton égal, se concentrant pour ne pas tomber (elle était assez maladroite dans son genre, et la faim n'arrangeait pas la situation).

\- Cool ! s'extasia-t-il. On sera peut-être dans la même classe.

Skye sourit. Elle serait un peu moins perdue si elle savait qu'au moins un garçon sympa faisait partie de ses camarades de classe.

\- Oui, peut-être, répéta-t-elle doucement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage et Lincoln le guida dans plusieurs couloirs, jusqu'à déboucher sur un grand espace qui faisait office de salle d'attente. Plusieurs chaises se trouvaient contre un mur et des plantes vertes égayaient un peu les lieux. Le bureau, dont la porte était fermée, faisait face aux chaises. On pouvait lire le nom du directeur sur la porte : Nick Fury. Lincoln annonça l'évidence :

\- Voilà ! On y est !

Skye se tritura les mains nerveusement. Le directeur devait avoir eu en main son dossier et était donc au courant que ce n'était pas très reluisant. Elle soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de repousser l'inévitable.

\- Merci de m'avoir guidé Lincoln, c'est très gentil.

\- De rien, c'est tout à fait normal. J'espère qu'on se verra en cours.

Il partit et elle murmura :

\- Oui, j'espère.

Elle inspira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains, et toqua. Un « Entrez » étouffé lui parvint et elle franchit la porte pour pénétrer dans un grand bureau accueillant, moins froid que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Le directeur était assis derrière un grand bureau en bois recouvert de montagnes de papiers. A première vue, il était très intimidant, avec son bandeau sur l'œil. Elle s'avança néanmoins et il se leva quand il la vit. Elle remarqua qu'il était très grand, et sérieusement musclé. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Ah, tu dois être Mary Sue, je suppose ? Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Elle obtempéra sans prendre la peine de corriger son nom. De toute façon elle ne se sentait même pas capable de prononcer un seul mot. Il feuilleta un dossier devant elle et elle supposa que c'était le sien. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il parle.

\- Et bien, ton dossier est assez chargé, commenta-t-il. Beaucoup d'écoles en peu de temps. Je suppose que c'est à cause de tes placements dans différentes familles ?

\- Oui, marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il hocha la tête en tournant une page.

\- De ce que je vois, tu as pas mal de difficultés scolairement parlant, ainsi que des « problèmes de comportement ». De nombreuses retenues et punitions ainsi que quelques exclusions temporaires, et plus récemment une exclusion définitive. Il est écrit que tu as un comportement violent, que tu t'es battu plusieurs fois, que tu fais preuve d'insolence et que tu as agressé un professeur, entre autres. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Impassible, Skye haussa simplement les épaules, les bras croisés. Nick Fury sourit intérieurement. L'adolescente refusait clairement la conversation.

\- Peu importe, reprit-il. Nouvelle école, nouveau dossier. Tu repars à zéro.

Il jeta le dossier à la poubelle. Skye haussa un sourcil. C'était totalement cliché mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela réconfortant.

\- Ici, c'est ta seconde chance, clarifia le directeur. Je préfère me forger moi-même mon opinion sur mes élèves, et je veux que l'équipe éducative fasse de même, c'est pourquoi aucun professeur n'aura accès à ton dossier, excepté en cas d'extrême urgence. Comme je l'ai dit, on fait table rase du passé, et on recommence à zéro. Ça te va comme plan ?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours inexpressive, mais secrètement un peu rassurée. Si les professeurs n'avaient pas accès à son dossier, alors seul le directeur saurait qu'elle était orpheline, du moins s'il n'en parlait à personne, ce dont elle devait s'assurer.

\- Bien, continua l'homme en lui tendant des documents. Voici ton emploi du temps ainsi que ton numéro de casier, et les formulaires de base à remplir et à retourner à ton professeur principal ou au secrétariat. Tu as histoire en première période, avec ton professeur principal justement. Tu as des questions ?

Elle hésita une seconde puis se lança :

\- Oui… En fait j'ai pas très envie que tout le monde sache que je suis… orpheline, alors j'aurais aimé savoir s'il vous serait possible de garder ça pour vous ?

Elle sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'il l'examinait en silence.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord. Je ne dirais rien aux professeurs, excepté si je juge absolument nécessaire qu'ils l'apprennent.

C'était mieux que rien.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Elle prit les documents qu'il lui avait donnés et se leva pour prendre congé. Les couloirs étaient vides, et elle angoissait à l'idée de découvrir sa nouvelle classe. Elle inspira profondément et s'admonesta de rester calme avant de se mettre à marcher en direction de sa salle, qui se trouvait au premier étage.


	3. Chapitre 3

En se réveillant ce mardi matin, Philippe J. Coulson se sentit une nouvelle fois très chanceux. Sa magnifique femme, Melinda May, dormait encore paisiblement à ses côtés, un frêle sourire cassant la coque d'impassibilité qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir la plupart du temps lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Ils étaient les opposés l'un de l'autre, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus complémentaires. Phil parlait et souriait beaucoup, il possédait un charisme pur et on avait envie de lui faire confiance sur le champ. Melinda, elle, était une beauté froide et réservée, ce qui lui permettait d'envisager certains aspects de leur vie avec beaucoup plus de recul que son mari, qui avait tendance à s'impliquer dans tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Heureusement pour eux deux, leur rencontre, puis leur mariage, avait eu pour effet de tempérer les caractères trop radicaux de leur personnalité. Melinda avait appris à s'ouvrir grâce à Phil et Phil avait appris à poser les limites qui s'avéraient nécessaires, dans son travail comme dans sa vie de tous les jours, grâce à Melinda.

Phil étouffa un bâillement et se redressa sur le coude, s'octroyant quelques instants pour contempler sa beauté endormie à ses côtés. Du moins, qu'il croyait endormie.

\- Tu sais que regarder quelqu'un dormir, c'est un truc de psychopathe ? demanda May d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et les darda sur son mari, qui sourit malicieusement en retour.

\- Pas quand cette personne est ta femme. Ta femme que tu as désespérément envie d'embrasser à chaque seconde de chaque minute de ta vie.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa langoureusement, passant ses mains sous le simple tee-shirt qu'elle portait. Elle renchérit en passant une main derrière la nuque de son époux pour approfondir le baiser. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entendirent un cri indigné.

\- Yerk, sérieusement ? s'étouffa la jeune fille rousse qui venait d'entrer.

Phil et May se séparèrent à contrecœur pour faire face à leur fille, Natasha, âgée de quatorze ans. May s'assit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Ça t'apprendra à ne pas frapper, joli cœur.

\- Je venais seulement vous rappeler que comme tous les matins, il faut se lever. C'est pas normal, c'est vous les adultes, c'est vous qui devriez venir me tirer du lit, et pas l'inverse. Et crois-moi, j'ai retenu la leçon. Savoir que vous vous embrassez façon poulpe alors que votre chambre est juste à côté de la mienne…

Elle frissonna dramatiquement et termina d'une voix caverneuse :

\- Ça va me traumatiser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- On ne fait pas que s'embrasser façon poulpe, répliqua May en caressant la nuque de son mari. On fait aussi beaucoup d'autres choses dans cette chambre si tu veux tout savoir.

Phil manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive alors que Natasha rougissait violemment et sortait en claquant la porte. Ils l'entendirent marmonner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? s'enquit Phil.

Melinda pouffa.

\- Quelque chose à propos d'une thérapie de quinze bonnes années.

Coulson se tourna vers elle en souriant et caressa sa joue.

\- On en était où ?

Ils reprirent leur baiser mais s'arrêtèrent avant tout dérapage. Natasha avait raison, il était plus que temps de se lever. Alors que May filait sous la douche, Coulson s'habilla et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Deux de ses trois enfants étaient attablés autour du petit-déjeuner. Natasha s'évertuait à raconter « l'expérience traumatisante » qu'elle venait de vivre à son grand frère Antoine Triplett, surnommé Trip par toute la famille, et âgé de seize ans. Ce dernier se moquait gentiment de sa petite sœur en buvant son café. Phil déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille.

\- Est-ce que ça console ton pauvre cerveau traumatisé, ma chérie ?

Elle fit la moue.

\- C'est un début, marmonna-t-elle.

Son père secoua la tête en saluant son fils et scruta les lieux. Une personne manquait à l'appel.

\- Où est votre sœur ?

Ses deux enfants haussèrent les sourcils de concert.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ? s'étonna Trip, les yeux rieurs.

\- Non, effectivement, répondit Phil.

Il remonta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte qui faisait face à la chambre de Natasha. Il entra, avisant la silhouette endormie sur le lit. Il secoua la tête et s'assit auprès d'elle.

\- Debout, Bobbi, c'est l'heure de se lever.

Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune fille ne bougea pas une paupière. Coulson retenta, sans succès, avant de décider de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se leva et alluma la lumière. Un grognement sauvage salua sa tentative et une tête blonde plongea sous l'oreiller.

\- Bobbi, debout.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il fallut bien dix minutes pour la faire émerger. Bobbi, désormais assise sur le lit, ses longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés, fixait son père avec ressentiment.

\- Je te déteste.

Phil rit et embrassa sa petite tête.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. Prépare-toi, on part dans quinze minutes.

Il sortit et un énième grognement lui parvint. En descendant les escaliers, son éternel sourire scotché sur la figure, il se répéta à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir sa famille. Ses trois enfants et sa femme le rendaient de plus en plus heureux chaque jour.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture familiale se gara sur le parking réservé aux professeurs de la _Roosevelt Junior High School_, où enseignaient Phil et May. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour arriver en avance afin de préparer leurs cours notamment, et de discuter avec leurs collègues, ce qui avait tendance à agacer légèrement leurs enfants qui se voyaient obligés de poireauter, comme disait Natasha, quarante bonnes minutes avant le début des cours.

Une fois la joyeuse famille dispersée, Phil se rendit dans sa salle. Il sortit ses affaires de son cartable et se prépara à tous les cours qu'il devrait dispenser aujourd'hui, faisant le point notamment sur les devoirs et les exercices qu'il prévoyait de faire faire à ses élèves. Phil était quelqu'un de prévoyant, même si May le battait largement sur ce point, car elle aimait parer à toutes les éventualités. La première classe qu'il aurait était celle des 7e3, une classe qu'il considérait comme agréable et dynamique bien que parfois turbulente. Quelques bons éléments, une majorité d'élèves dans la norme et un petit-groupe de « rebelles » qu'ils parvenaient en général à gérer. Il pouvait en effet se targuer d'être un enseignant que beaucoup d'élèves aimaient bien, de part le bon contact qu'il avait avec eux et sa personnalité passionnée. Et ce qui était certain, c'était que les 7e3 étaient loin d'être sa classe la plus dure.

Skye s'arrêta devant la salle de classe. La porte était fermée, et rien que l'idée de devoir frapper et subir les regards inquisiteurs de ses nouveaux « camarades » lui retournait l'estomac. Finalement c'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait rien avalé ce matin, sinon elle aurait sans doute tout vomi à cet instant. Comme première impression y a mieux.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua. On lui répondit et elle poussa la porte après une seconde d'hésitation. Elle ne jeta qu'un bref regard sur les rangées de tables parfaitement alignées et les élèves qui les occupaient et avaient maintenant les yeux sur elle, et dirigea plutôt son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'un bureau qui faisait face aux tables tout en se tenant légèrement à l'écart. Son professeur, visiblement. Un homme d'environ quarante-cinq ans aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Il lui souriait aimablement en attendant qu'elle s'exprime. Il semblait plutôt gentil mais Skye avait appris à ses dépends qu'il ne fallait pas parier sur les apparences. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée vers la porte et elle s'avança donc avec raideur jusqu'à son professeur. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à engager la conversation car il prit la parole en parlant assez bas pour que ses élèves n'entendent pas :

\- Je suppose que tu es notre nouvelle élève ? Mary Sue, c'est ça ?

Elle tritura nerveusement la lanière de son sac et lui répondit sans le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Oui. Mais par contre je préfère qu'on m'appelle Skye. Si vous m'appelez Mary Sue je ne répondrai pas.

Elle devait au moins tenter le coup, bien qu'elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où ses professeurs avaient accepté de l'appeler Skye, ce qui était très peu considérant toutes les écoles dans lesquelles elle était passée.

Coulson haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin. La jeune fille était timide mais faisait malgré tout preuve d'audace.

\- Je suis Mr Coulson, ton professeur d'histoire et professeur principal. Si tu as un problème, ou des questions, ou n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, dis-toi que tu peux t'adresser à moi sans problème, ainsi qu'à n'importe lequel de tes professeurs d'ailleurs.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, le regard toujours dirigé ailleurs. Il attendit un instant puis éleva la voix :

\- Chers élèves, j'aimerais obtenir votre attention quelques secondes alors sortez la tête de votre exercice un instant, du moins pour ceux qui sont réellement en train de le faire. Les autres, rangez donc vos téléphones avant que je vous les confisque ou arrêtez ce que vous êtes en train de faire… ça vaut aussi pour toi Grant, même si je me doute que j'interromps le moment crucial de ton expérience consistant à essayer d'envoyer et coller tes bouchons de stylos au plafond.

Le dénommé Grant, assis au fond parmi plusieurs autres élèves aussi dissipés que lui, ricana et rangea son matériel pour croiser les bras sur sa table, alors que d'autres élèves riaient avec lui. Skye songea que ce professeur avait l'air cool et ne montait pas sur ses grands chevaux comme ceux qu'elle avait pour habitude de côtoyer, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le maudire pour avoir attiré délibérément l'attention de toute la classe sur elle. Elle rougit et remit nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Bien, reprit Coulson. Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, Skye (cette dernière sourit légèrement, ravie qu'il emploie le nom qu'elle s'était choisie). J'attends de vous que vous l'accueilliez gentiment, car vous savez tous ce que ça fait d'être le nouveau, alors j'espère que vous saurez vous montrez compatissants et surtout _sympas_, comme vous dites, vous les jeunes.

Un nouvel éclat de rire salua sa dernière phrase. Skye aperçut Lincoln assis vers le milieu. Elle lui sourit et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Enfin un visage familier parmi tout ce monde. Skye se sentit partiellement rassurée.

Coulson examina rapidement sa classe du regard. Principalement de bons éléments, et il ne doutait pas qu'ils aideraient Skye à s'intégrer correctement. Il repéra une place libre au fond et toucha le bras de la jeune fille pour la lui indiquer. Elle sursauta et recula comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Coulson haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et lui montra où elle pouvait s'asseoir. Elle hocha la tête une seconde fois et s'y dirigea.

Skye s'assit en sentant le regard de son professeur sur elle, et déballa ses affaires. Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, quand il l'avait touché, elle s'était instinctivement reculée. Elle espéra qu'il ne le prenne pas personnellement.

\- Salut ! s'exclama une voix à côté d'elle, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle se tourna et fit face à sa voisine, une fille aux cheveux mi-longs bruns roux et au doux sourire.

\- Salut, répondit-elle lentement.

\- Je suis Jemma, se présenta sa voisine. Jemma Simmons.

-Enchantée. Je suis…

\- Skye, l'interrompit Jemma. J'ai entendu. C'est un très beau nom.

\- Merci.

Cette Jemma semblait très gentille et enjouée. Autrement dit, tout le contraire de Skye. Mais au moins avec elle, elle se sentait détendue et en confiance. Comme Skye venait d'arriver et qu'elle n'avait aucun cours, Jemma se proposa de lui photocopier les siens. Skye se sentit émue par ce geste. En général, personne n'était aussi gentil avec elle dans les écoles qu'elle avait fréquentées. La bonté de sa voisine de table était rafraîchissante et très agréable. Elles discutèrent une minute, Jemma faisant l'essentiel de la conversation, jusqu'à ce que leur professeur les reprenne gentiment. Jemma rougit et se reconnecta immédiatement au cours. Skye avait tout de suite saisi que sa voisine était du genre première de la classe, ce qui, en soi, lui était égal du moment qu'elle était gentille.

Skye regarda Mr Coulson, qui dispensait son cours d'une voix forte, claire et passionnée. Il donnait envie de s'intéresser à l'histoire, pas comme les deux derniers profs d'histoire qu'elle avait eu et qui parlait bas et lentement sans aucune passion dans leur voix et sans décoller leur cul de leur chaise de bureau. Mais Mr Coulson faisait de grands gestes et se baladait dans la classe en parlant joyeusement, tout en faisant des pauses lorsqu'il dictait le cours. Si elle avait été moins fatiguée, Skye l'aurait tout autant écouté que les autres, mais là elle avait juste envie de dormir, et de manger. Elle avait de plus en plus faim, et par conséquent elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Durant l'heure elle laissa donc ses pensées vagabonder, son regard se trimballant un peu partout en ne se fixant que sur du vide. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle pensait, au fond.

La sonnerie la fit sursauter, attirant le regard amusé de son professeur et elle rosit en préparant son sac. Jemma, sachant qu'elle n'enfreignait plus aucune règle, recommença à parler joyeusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles sortent de la classe. Un garçon les rejoignit.

\- Skye, je te présente Fitz. En fait c'est Léo, Léo Fitz, mais tout le monde l'appelle Fitz. Fitz, voici Skye.

\- Enchanté Skye, lui sourit Fitz en la détaillant curieusement.

Fitz avait les cheveux blonds foncés et les yeux bleus clair qui semblaient analyser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il avait l'air sympa mais un peu dans la lune. Skye lui sourit timidement, se demandant si elle devait prendre congé de ses camarades ou rester avec eux. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment ça marchait. Heureusement, Jemma répondit sans le vouloir à ses interrogations :

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller. On a SVT.

Pour Skye, qui détestait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux sciences, l'empressement de Jemma était presque douloureux. Mais elle l'avait incluse dans le groupe en disant « on », et elle se sentait moins seule. Fitz soupira en lui jetant un regard d'excuse.

\- Simmons adore les sciences, et le prof de merde qu'on a ne diminue pas son enthousiasme malheureusement.

Ils commencèrent à avancer, Fitz et Simmons se chamaillant gentiment. Skye les observait en souriant, sans s'inclure dans la conversation à laquelle elle ne pigeait pas un mot puisqu'ils baragouinaient en terme scientifiques et mécaniques, de quoi lui donner mal au crâne. Elle décrocha rapidement en secouant la tête. Un mouvement à côté d'elle attira son attention, et Lincoln apparut dans son champ de vision, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance des jumeaux scientifiques.

Skye fronça les sourcils.

\- Les jumeaux scient… ah, Fitz et Simmons ! Oui, ils sont…

\- Spéciaux, hein ? Mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme, en quelque sorte. Si jamais t'as du mal en SVT, en physique-chimie ou en technologie c'est à eux qu'il faut s'adresser. A part pour la SVT, moi je peux t'aider si t'as du mal.

Skye laissa échapper un petit rire face au débit de parole du blond.

\- Je sais pas pour la SVT mais c'est clair que tu maîtrises la technique parfaite pour parler sans avoir à respirer. Franchement je suis impressionnée.

Il haussa les épaules négligemment.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est un don unique au monde. Mais je peux essayer de t'apprendre, si tu le souhaites.

\- Non merci, si je voulais apprendre, je me tournerais vers les jumeaux scientifiques, comme tu les appelles. Ils te battent à ce jeu-là.

Elle désigna ses camarades du menton, qui continuaient leur petite bagarre sans s'arrêter une seconde, et secoua la tête doucement alors qu'ils arrivaient tous devant la salle de SVT.

\- Touché, ronchonna Lincoln. Mais je m'améliore de jour en jour.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, rit Skye.

Elle se sentait détendue, et mise en confiance. Bien qu'elle se soit promis pas plus tard qu'hier de ne pas s'attacher, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien parmi ce petit groupe. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à les considérer comme des amis, si les choses continuaient à évoluer en ce sens. Ça lui faisait un peu peur, car elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait et qu'elle en avait marre de souffrir. Mais en même temps, être seule la faisait souffrir aussi même si elle tentait de se le cacher. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle profite de l'instant présent… toutefois avec un filet de sécurité et du recul, pour éviter de se brûler les ailes.

C'est beaucoup moins sereine qu'elle ressortit de la salle de classe une heure plus tard. Ce professeur était un vrai connard ! Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter un an, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Lincoln rit doucement en voyant sa tête et ils prirent la direction des escaliers.

\- Oh, alors tu n'aimes pas Mr Quinn ? lui demanda-t-il en marchant. Quelle surprise !

\- Tu parles, ronchonna Fitz avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Ce type devrait faire cours à des miroirs tellement il est imbu de sa personne, c'est pas croyable !

Skye poussa un grognement et se retint de serrer son nouvel « ami » dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ! Ce prof est arrogant, prétentieux et il met beaucoup trop de gel dans ses cheveux. Sans parler de son eau de Cologne. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir quand il est passé devant moi !

\- Vous exagérez, ronchonna Jemma sous les rires des garçons. Et puis ce n'est pas la personne qui compte mais ce qu'il nous enseigne, non ?

Skye ne put retenir son sourire narquois.

\- Si tu le dis. En attendant c'est pas ce prof qui va réussir à me faire aimer les sciences.

\- Et encore c'est pas le pire, annonça Lincoln.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Skye. Y a pire que lui ?

Trois rires lui répondirent.

\- Tu verras, lancèrent Fitz et Simmons à l'unisson.

Skye voulut répliquer pour les pousser à répondre à sa question quand sa vue se brouilla. Elle vacilla et rata une marche, mais ne tomba pas car Lincoln la rattrapa par le bras. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde pour se stabiliser.

\- Whoh ! s'exclama le blond. Tu vas bien ?

Les jumeaux scientifiques s'arrêtèrent deux marches plus bas et se retournèrent, inquiets. La vue de Skye s'éclaira.

\- Oui, oui, c'est rien. J'ai juste raté une marche.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il. On aurait plutôt dit un vertige.

\- Tout va bien, promis.

Il hésita mais se tut et la lâcha prudemment. Ils continuèrent à descendre mais Skye remarqua que ses camarades avaient volontairement ralenti la marche. Cette attention la toucha. De plus elle savait que Lincoln ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il veillait sur elle et elle se sentit émue. Ils sortirent du bâtiment principal pour rejoindre le gymnase se trouvant à côté.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Jemma. Prête à subir une heure de torture ?

Skye rigola.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que t'es pas fan du sport, je me trompe ?

\- Y a de ça, oui, confirma la jeune fille. Mais c'est surtout que Mme May est, disons, spéciale.

\- Spéciale ? s'étouffa Fitz. Carrément flippante, ouais !

\- C'est d'elle dont vous parliez en me disant qu'il y avait pire que Quinn ? demanda Skye, le cœur battant.

\- Entre autres, oui, dit Fitz en frissonnant. Tout le monde la surnomme la Reine de Glace, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Les paris sont toujours en cours pour déterminer ce que Coulson et elle fichent ensemble.

\- Coulson ? s'étonna Skye.

\- Ouais, répondit Jemma en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Fitz, ils sont mariés et c'est un mystère pour tous. Genre elle est l'opposé de Coulson. C'est trop bizarre.

\- Et elle est flippante, grinça Fitz.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes. Lincoln vit que Skye n'était pas très rassurée par les infos des jumeaux scientifiques.

\- Ils exagèrent. Elle est pas méchante, c'est seulement qu'elle est un peu froide et stricte. Mais elle est juste, donc si tu suis ses consignes y aura pas de problèmes.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna la brune, pas rassurée pour autant.

Mais bon, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, et de toute façon ils allaient finir par être en retard. Ils poussèrent donc les portes pour rejoindre les vestiaires.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le gymnase en lui-même n'était pas visible quand on pénétrait dans le bâtiment. En effet, on tombait directement sur un couloir se séparant en trois branches : celle de gauche menait aux vestiaires des filles, celle de droite aux vestiaires des garçons, et la branche centrale à une double porte fermée qui débouchait sur le gymnase. Le bâtiment était assez vieux mais pas décrépi, on sentait seulement qu'il avait un vécu. Des affiches parsemaient les murs, dont certaines pour des clubs de sport ou d'auto-défense comme du tai-chi.

Fitz et Lincoln saluèrent les filles avant de les quitter pour rejoindre leurs vestiaires, le couloir étant vide. Ils étaient les derniers à arriver, et vu ce qu'on lui avait dit de Mme May, Skye pouvait facilement imaginer que les retards l'insupportait. Jemma et elle s'empressèrent d'aller dans leurs propres vestiaires et constatèrent avec soulagement que la majorité des filles de leur classe avaient à peine commencé à se changer. Mal à l'aise, Skye suivit Jemma et posa son sac à côté du sien. Elle sortit ses vêtements de rechange.

\- Je reviens, glissa-t-elle à son amie. Je préfère me changer dans les toilettes.

Jemma haussa un sourcil, surprise, mais ne dit rien et hocha la tête. Skye sortit et rejoignit les toilettes des filles, dont elle verrouilla la porte avec soin. Elle se dépêcha de se changer, ne voulant pas se mettre encore plus en retard, en ignorant les nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps trop maigres, dont les côtes étaient quasiment saillantes. Dans le miroir, elle regarda ses vêtements trop grands, son tee-shirt à manches longues pour cacher ses bras, et qui n'avait pas moins de quatre trous, et son vieux jogging décoloré. Puis elle lorgna sur son visage. Dieu qu'elle était laide ! Elle se mordit la lèvre pour combattre le dégoût que lui renvoyait la glace. Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille d'elle. Elle-même ne pouvait pas se regarder dans le miroir sans être dégoûtée et honteuse, alors pouvait-elle vraiment blâmer tous ceux qui l'avaient rejeté ? Elle soupira et se fit une queue de cheval haute avant de rejoindre Jemma et de ranger ses vêtements de cours dans son sac.

A la lueur des néons, Jemma ne put que constater la pâleur de sa nouvelle amie et les cernes qui couraient sous ses yeux. Elle repensa à l'incident dans les escaliers et à la remarque de Lincoln.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse en se mordillant la lèvre.

Skye parut surprise qu'elle lui prête attention de la sorte.

\- Oui, promis. Tout va très bien.

Jemma ne fut pas convaincue mais décida de ne pas insister. Les filles suivirent les autres et quittèrent le vestiaire pour rejoindre le gymnase. Comme Skye s'y attendait, il était très grand et dans les tons vert, bleu et blanc. Des gradins occupaient toute la longueur du mur opposé et une sorte de lino recouvrait le sol, bariolé de marquages jaune, vert, bleu, blanc, rouge, etc. De grandes fenêtres attiraient une lumière blanchâtre dans le bâtiment. Jemma et Skye allèrent rejoindre Fitz et Lincoln, qui étaient assis avec les autres devant une femme asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux vêtements entièrement noirs. Elle ne souriait pas et observait ses élèves. Skye ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Fitz : Mme May était sérieusement flippante. Quand elle prit la parole d'une voix presque militaire voire robotique, les quelques chuchotements qui osaient parcourir les élèves moururent aussitôt :

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer. Vous garderez les mêmes groupes que la semaine dernière. Après l'échauffement, on passera directement aux matchs. Vous allez me faire cinq tours de terrain puis des étirements.

Tout le monde n'était pas ravi, mais personne n'osa protester. Skye réprima un discret soupir. Courir sans aucun but, comme un hamster dans sa roue, elle détestait ça. Elle se leva, mais sa professeure l'interpella. Elle se tourna vers elle en se triturant les mains.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Tu es la nouvelle élève, Mary Sue ?

Skye outrepassa l'aspect terrifiant de la femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Skye, je préfère Skye.

Mme May hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, Skye. Tu ne risques pas d'avoir trop chaud avec ton haut ? Vous allez pas mal courir.

Skye se crispa et secoua la tête.

\- Non, non, c'est bon.

\- Ok. Je te laisse rejoindre tes camarades alors.

Skye acquiesça et retrouva rapidement Jemma et Fitz, qui couraient doucement à la fin de la file.

Au bout du deuxième tour, elle sentait déjà ses poumons la brûler alors qu'en général elle possédait un peu plus d'endurance. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, comme atrophiés, et elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle passa le troisième tour, puis le quatrième. La sueur dégoulinait dans son dos, elle avait chaud et froid en même temps. Elle était au milieu du cinquième tour quand elle sentit son cœur tambouriner douloureusement. Sa vue se brouilla et elle s'écroula. Heureusement, Fitz avait de bons réflexes : il la vit basculer de son côté et il amortit sa chute en la saisissant par la taille. Il la fit s'asseoir contre le mur. Mme May fut auprès d'eux en une seconde. A travers le brouillard de sa vision, Skye vit qu'elle semblait inquiète, tout comme Jemma et Fitz.

\- Skye ? Skye, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Skye inspira profondément pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sa vision redevint normale.

\- Je… je vais bien, j'ai juste eu un vertige. C'est passé, maintenant.

\- C'est pas le premier, intervint Fitz. Elle s'est sentie mal dans les escaliers avant le cours.

Skye le fusilla des yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à May.

\- D'accord, merci Léopold. Rejoignez les autres, maintenant.

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent. Skye se raidit. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver seule avec des adultes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. May agita la main devant le visage de l'adolescente.

\- Skye, dis-moi combien tu vois de doigts ?

\- Quatre, répondit cette dernière, légèrement agacée et tendue.

Satisfaite de la réponse, May hocha la tête puis scruta le visage creusé de la jeune fille. Son expression inquiète revint aussitôt.

\- Tu as mangé ce matin ?

Skye haussa les épaules.

\- Non.

Elle s'attendit à ce que sa prof lui fasse des remarques à ce sujet et sur l'importance de bien se nourrir, mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- Bon. Tu peux te lever ?

\- Je sais pas.

May eut un petit sourire.

\- Tu peux essayer ?

Skye hocha la tête et prit appui sur le mur pour se redresser. Elle vacilla et May la soutint par le bras. L'adolescente se fit violence pour ne pas reculer, car sinon elle tomberait, mais elle se tendit deux fois plus et arrêta de respirer quand May passa une main dans son dos pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'aux gradins. Elle la fit s'y asseoir et la lâcha, ayant compris que la jeune fille n'était pas à l'aise avec les contacts.

\- Attends-moi ici une seconde, dit-elle.

Elle quitta le gymnase et revint deux minutes plus tard. Elle tendit une barre de céréales et une pomme à Skye. Cette dernière la regarda étrangement, n'osant pas s'approprier la nourriture. May s'impatienta.

\- Tiens. Il faut que tu manges.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Skye bougea lentement et prit prudemment la nourriture. Elle mangea lentement sans quitter sa professeure des yeux. Quand elle eut terminé, elle la remercia à mi-voix, et May lui donna une bouteille d'eau. Elle but un peu puis joua nerveusement avec l'objet tandis que May surveillait ses élèves, qui venaient de se mettre en groupe. Elle lança les matches puis recentra son attention sur Skye.

\- Je préfère que tu observes, pour cette séance. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état pour jouer avec les autres.

Skye haussa les épaules. Elle s'en fichait.

L'heure passa beaucoup plus rapidement que Skye s'y attendait. Elle passa son temps à regarder ses amis, voire à les encourager haut et fort sous les yeux amusés de sa professeure. Finalement, cette dernière siffla pour annoncer la fin de l'heure. Les élèves retournèrent se changer et Skye bondit littéralement hors des gradins.

\- Va-y doucement quand même, intervint May.

Skye hocha la tête.

\- Au revoir madame May ! cria-t-elle en marchant rapidement jusqu'à son vestiaire.

Elle retrouva Jemma, qui semblait épuisée.

\- T'as super bien joué ! la félicita-t-elle.

\- Merci, sourit son amie. Et toi t'es la meilleure des supporters !

Skye rit puis alla aux toilettes pour se changer. Ceci fait, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dehors et se dirigèrent vers leur dernier cours de la matinée, à savoir anglais. Leur professeure, madame Hill, les fit entrer quelques minutes plus tard. Skye se présenta à la jeune femme brune qui lui désigna une place libre au fond, à côté du garçon qui s'amusait à coller des bouchons au plafond dans le cours de monsieur Coulson. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit timidement. Il avait l'air grand et un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait une mâchoire carrée et plus de muscles que Lincoln, et il était brun.

\- Je suis Ward, se présenta-t-il. Grant Ward. Toi c'est Skye, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête en sortant ses affaires.

\- C'est cool comme nom. Alors, comment trouves-tu notre école ? Ça craint n'est-ce pas ?

Sa désinvolture et son manque d'intérêt pour les cours la fit sourire.

\- Y a pire, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Il sourit.

\- C'est vrai, j'exagère. Tu m'as démasqué.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand la prof lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Grant, j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus attentif au cours, surtout suite à ta note au dernier examen, et que tu arrêtes de distraire notre nouvelle élève. Bon, ouvrez vos livres pages 159-160. Exercice 3 à 7, on corrige dans vingt minutes, et je ne veux pas entendre un bruit.

\- A vos ordres, madame, marmonna Grant en ouvrant le livre.

Skye étouffa un petit rire et Grant plaça le livre au milieu pour qu'elle puisse voir. Elle prit une feuille et écrit le numéro de la page ainsi que celui du premier exercice dans la marge.

Quand madame Hill passa près d'elle cinq minutes plus tard, elle remarqua que sa feuille était toujours blanche. Elle se pencha vers l'adolescente.

\- Tu a besoin d'aide, Skye ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ?

Cette dernière secoua la tête sans la regarder.

\- Non. Je réfléchis, c'est tout.

\- D'accord. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin.

Elle s'éloigna. Skye reporta son attention sur le livre. Elle venait à peine de finir de lire la consigne. Les mots étaient si compliqués ! Quand il s'agissait de les entrer dans des lignes de codes sur ordinateur, ça allait, mais là elle avait l'impression de lire une langue étrangère, si bien qu'il lui fallait deux fois plus de temps pour comprendre et pour écrire. Quand ils passèrent à la correction quinze minutes plus tard, elle avait à peine écrit trois phrases. Elle se contenta de recopier bêtement les réponses affichées au tableau sans prendre la peine de les comprendre.

La sonnerie retentit une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Légèrement démoralisée, elle rangea ses affaires.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Grant. T'as l'air dans la lune.

\- Oui, mentit-elle, j'ai juste super faim.

Il poussa un grognement.

\- Moi aussi !

Skye sourit en se levant. Ward était sympa, mais d'une manière différente de Lincoln, Jemma et Léo. Il avait l'air moins intello et prêt à enfreindre n'importe quelle règle, ce qui leur faisait un point commun. D'une certaine manière, il lui faisait penser à Robbie. Elle tourna la tête et vit que ses trois amis l'attendaient en-dehors de la salle. Elle salua le brun :

\- A plus tard, Ward !

Elle s'éloignait à peine quand une petite brune lui rentra dedans. Elle échappa son sac et se baissait pour le ramasser lorsqu'on la poussa une seconde fois. Elle tomba sur le côté et son poignet blessé se cogna contre le sol. Elle siffla de douleur et s'assit en tenant son bras contre elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Tu devrais faire attention où tu marches, déclara une voix de petite fille mielleuse.

Elle leva la tête. La brune avait la peau mate, les cheveux bouclés et elle portait une robe à fleurs. On aurait dit une poupée, mais son sourire hypocrite et ses yeux de fouine gâchaient le tableau. Elle vit ses amis s'approcher.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui l'as poussé ! intervint Ward. Ça va Skye ?

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, s'attirant le regard noir de la poupée.

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas bousculée si elle n'était pas plantée au milieu du passage, continua la peste sur un ton neutre.

\- Ça suffit, Raina, lança Mme Hill qui venait de s'approcher. Il me semble que tu dois des excuses à Skye, même si ce n'était qu'un accident.

\- Bien sûr madame Hill, minauda la dénommée Raina. Je suis désolée de t'avoir bousculé accidentellement, Skye.

Skye grinça des dents mais décida de ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- C'est rien.

Raina sourit et tourna les talons. Ward aida Skye à se relever et elle grimaça de douleur. Son poignet la lançait beaucoup.

\- Ça va, Skye ? lui demanda Jemma.

\- Oui, oui, lui sourit l'adolescente.

\- Où as-tu mal Skye ? lui demanda Mme Hill.

\- C'est rien, je me suis fait mal au poignet hier soir et je me le suis cogné quand Raina m'a… heurtée.

\- Fais-moi voir.

La jeune femme s'approcha et Skye ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, tendue.

\- Je veux seulement voir ton poignet, pour vérifier que tout va bien, dit doucement sa professeure.

Skye la fixa avec hésitation mais finit par lui tendre son bras. Mme Hill releva la manche de son sweat lentement et Ward siffla en voyant l'hématome.

\- Il faut mettre de la glace, préconisa la jeune femme. On en a dans la salle des profs. Tu vas venir avec moi et ensuite je t'accompagnerai à la cantine.

L'adolescente aurait voulu protester, mais elle sentait que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Elle acquiesça sans rien dire et ramassa son sac avec sa main valide.

\- On se retrouve à la cantine, Skye, annonça Fitz.

Elle hocha la tête et ses amis partirent, ainsi que Ward. Un silence inconfortable s'installa pendant qu'elle attendait nerveusement que Mme Hill range ses affaires. Après cela, elles sortirent et la jeune femme verrouilla la porte avant d'entraîner Skye dans le couloir.

\- Alors ? demanda la professeure. Comment tu t'es fais mal ?

Skye lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Tu as dis que tu t'étais fais mal hier soir, explicita Mme Hill.

\- Ah, répondit simplement Skye en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste dérapé et en tombant j'ai cogné mon poignet contre un meuble.

La femme hocha la tête. Elles arrivèrent à la salle des profs, et entrèrent. L'adolescente resta près de l'entrée pendant que Mme Hill allait chercher de la glace. Skye en profita pour observer les lieux. La salle était grande et confortable. Il y avait des étagères remplies de livres et dossier ainsi que de grandes fenêtres qui dispensaient une large lumière blanche dans la pièce. Des fauteuils confortables côtoyaient plusieurs tables de travail et il y avait plusieurs distributeurs de nourriture et de boissons. Comme c'était l'heure du déjeuner, peu de professeurs étaient là, mais Skye aperçut Mr Coulson. Quand il la vit, il se dirigea vers elle.

\- Skye ? Tout va bien ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand Mme Hill revint vers elle, une poche de glace dans la main.

\- Tiens, Skye, dit-elle. Tu la gardes sur ton poignet jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus froide, et ensuite tu nous la ramènes.

\- Merci, murmura l'adolescente en remontant sa manche.

Elle prit la glace et frissonna quand elle entra en contact avec sa peau nue.

\- Je te raccompagne à la cantine, déclara Mme Hill.

Skye hocha la tête et salua Coulson avant de sortir de la salle, suivie de sa professeure. Elles ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Skye, bien au contraire. Parler était bien plus compliqué que de se taire, et le silence était agréable. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la cantine.

\- Je te laisse là, ça te va ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup, sourit Skye.

\- De rien, c'est normal. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Et si ton poignet recommence à te lancer sans raison particulière, passe à l'infirmerie, ok ?

Skye hocha la tête puis entra dans le bâtiment. Elle parcourut le self des yeux et repéra ses amis assis à une table de six près d'une grande fenêtre. Quand il la vit, Fitz se leva et vint vers elle. Skye eut un petit rire.

\- T'étais pas obligé de te lever, tu sais, lui dit-elle.

\- Et qui aurait porté ton plateau si j'étais resté assis ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé, rit Skye. Merci, mon preux chevalier.

Il prit un plateau et ils commencèrent à faire la queue. Fitz constata qu'elle ne choisissait pas grand-chose.

\- Tu ne veux rien d'autre ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils finissaient. T'as failli t'évanouir ce matin parce que t'avais pas mangé, alors il faut que tu manges plus que ça.

Skye haussa les épaules, gênée.

\- Ça va, je te jure. Je mange pas beaucoup en général.

Pressentant qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain dangereux, Fitz n'insista pas et ils rejoignirent leurs amis. En voyant le plateau à moitié vide de Skye, Jemma fronça les sourcils et ouvrait déjà la bouche pour commenter mais Fitz l'en empêcha en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Skye commença à manger lentement en écoutant ses amis d'une oreille distraite. La nourriture était bien meilleure qu'à l'orphelinat, et que dans la majorité de ses anciennes écoles.

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement. Après avoir mangé, Skye se sentit beaucoup mieux. Comme ils avaient une heure de libre avant leur premier et seul cours de l'après-midi, ils quittèrent l'établissement pour aller traîner au parc un peu plus loin. Après cela, ils eurent cours de technologie, autrement dit le dada de Fitz, avec monsieur Ivanov. Là Skye comprit de qui parlaient ses amis quand ils l'avaient avertie qu'il y avait pire que Quinn. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de May, vu que les jumeaux scientifiques haïssaient le sport et que madame May était spéciale dans son genre, mais maintenant elle était quasi certaine qu'ils parlaient d'Ivanov. Ce mec était dérangeant. Il y avait quelque chose de cruel dans son regard, une certaine perversité et une touche de vice. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Heureusement, ils n'avaient qu'une heure par semaine.

Les cours finis, Skye déclina l'invitation de Jemma et Fitz de retourner traîner au parc, car elle avait encore en tête l'avertissement des Sœurs et elle ne tenait pas à désobéir le premier jour. Elle les quitta donc, prétextant que son téléphone était cassé quand ils voulurent lui donner leurs numéros. Ils les écrivirent donc sur un papier, y compris Lincoln, qu'elle rangea précieusement dans sa poche.


	5. Chapitre 5

Elle ne traîna pas sur le chemin du retour. D'une part, elle ne voulait pas énerver les Sœurs, et d'autre part elle voulait se débarrasser de ses devoirs en vitesse. Elle se dépêcha donc et passa les lourdes grilles en fer forgé à peine vingt minutes plus tard. Cependant elle ne rentra pas tout de suite à la place, elle contourna le bâtiment discrètement et s'éloigna pour rejoindre un vieux chêne qu'elle avait l'habitude de regarder depuis sa fenêtre. On l'appelait « l'arbre aux souvenirs » car une vieille tradition voulait que la plupart des enfants qui passent ici laissent leur marque sur le large et haut tronc, que ce soient des initiales, un petit mot gravé, etc. Cette coutume s'était malheureusement perdue et plus personne ne venait à l'arbre aux souvenirs, exceptée Skye, et Robbie à une époque. C'était leur repère, et Skye adorait y venir. Elle promena distraitement ses doigts sur la surface rugueuse et creusé du tronc, puis vérifia que personne ne la regardait avant de saisir une branche basse pour se hisser dessus. De là elle continua à monter jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur d'un repère gravé par Robbie sur le tronc, une croix surmontée d'une tête de mort. Le dessin désignait leur cachette, un énorme trou dans le tronc de l'arbre, où Robbie et elle dissimulaient leurs secrets, du moins ceux qui ne craignaient pas l'humidité.

Skye s'assit sur la branche et enleva son nouveau sweat, qu'elle dissimula dans le creux, en compagnie des autres objets qui s'y trouvaient déjà, en majorité des objets oubliés par Robbie : un briquet, deux paquets de cigarettes à moitiés vides, une vieille veste en cuir, des mitaines en cuir et un manuel de réparation de voiture, dans un sachet plastique pour le protéger de l'humidité. Il y avait également une boîte en fer rectangulaire de taille moyenne et une bourse.

Skye descendit et se dirigea vers l'orphelinat. En entrant, elle prévint le bureau de son retour puis monta dans sa chambre. Les autres filles étaient rentrées, comme tous, et la pièce était pleine de bruit. Mal à l'aise, Skye décida d'aller travailler dans la salle de jeux en bas. Il y aurait certainement du monde, mais l'endroit était plus grand que sa misérable chambre, il y avait bien plus de place et l'air était par conséquent plus respirable. Elle revint au rez-de-chaussée et traversa l'entrée.

Le terme « salle de jeux » était exagéré. La pièce était quasiment vide car il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'argent et les sœurs ne pensaient pas que les enfants aient impérativement besoin de jouets. Il y avait un coin lecture, dont les quelques livres étaient usés, tout comme la moquette marron qui au fil des ans avait accumulé tout un tas d'odeurs indéfinissables et peu réjouissantes. Le reste de la salle était occupé par des tables, excepté un espace à l'opposé du coin lecture où se trouvaient quelques bacs à moitié remplis de vieux jouets de seconde, voire de troisième main, qui étaient dans un état déplorable. Des feutres et des crayons de couleurs étaient en libre-service sur une table à côté.

A cette heure-ci, pas mal d'enfants, surtout relativement jeunes, car les autres faisaient leurs devoirs ou jouaient dehors, étaient présents, et il y avait deux surveillantes, sœur Aude et sœur Nathalie. Skye soupira et s'assit à une table près de la fenêtre, puis sortit ses affaires d'histoire. Elle avait un texte d'une vingtaine de lignes à lire qui lui permettrait de répondre à toute une série de questions. Elle avait à peine commencé la lecture qu'elle décrochait déjà, complètement perdue. En règle générale elle aurait aussitôt abandonné, mais elle avait envie de faire bonne impression, surtout que Mr Coulson avait l'air génial. Elle s'accrocha donc, avec beaucoup de mal, puisque tous les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle en comprenne le quart. Pour les élèves « normaux », le devoir aurait pris une à deux heures, grand max. Skye, elle, y passa deux heures avant de devoir aller manger, et travailla ensuite jusqu'au couvre-feu, donc encore une heure et demie. Elle en avait fait une grande partie mais n'avait pas terminé, et comme l'électricité se coupait automatiquement au couvre-feu, elle ne pouvait pas le terminer. Elle espérait que Coulson remarquerait son travail quand même et ne prendrait pas le devoir inachevé comme un signe de fainéantise.

On toqua à la porte et Phil tourna la tête. Sa femme se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle, négligemment appuyée contre le mur. Il lui sourit tendrement et elle s'avança lentement alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Il l'embrassa et prit son cartable à la main. Il ferma sa salle à clé.

\- Alors, ta journée s'est bien passée ? lui demanda Melinda.

Il haussa les épaules, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mouvementée, comme d'habitude. Certaines classes sont plus difficiles à gérer que d'autres, mais ça s'est relativement bien passé. Et la tienne ?

\- Pareil, le taquina-t-elle, sauf que moi j'ai aucun problème à gérer mes élèves.

Il secoua la tête en lui prenant la main.

\- Ma femme, le pire cauchemar des élèves.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de leur journée et atteignirent leur voiture, où leurs enfants les attendaient.

\- Descends du capot, Bobbi, ordonna Melinda.

Cette dernière décrocha les yeux de son téléphone et obtempéra.

\- Et ben c'est pas trop tôt, ronchonna Natasha, appuyée contre la portière du conducteur. Ça fait bien vingt minutes qu'on poireaute ici comme des c…

\- Ton vocabulaire, jeune fille, l'interrompit Coulson.

\- J'allais dire comme des cruches, protesta-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa sa mère.

Trip rit doucement. Coulson déverrouilla la voiture et tous montèrent dans leur effervescence habituelle, les enfants parlant tous en même temps pour raconter leur journée. Melinda prit le volant et rapidement, Coulson dériva dans ses pensées en contemplant le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse derrière la vitre, écoutant ses enfants d'une oreille distraite.

\- Phil ?

Il tourna la tête.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda May. Tu sembles songeur.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai une drôle d'impression.

\- A propos de quoi ? intervint Trip.

Phil réfléchit une seconde en regardant droit devant lui.

\- D'une nouvelle élève, répondit-il.

\- Skye ? devina sa femme.

Il la détailla, surpris.

\- Oui. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec elle, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Je sais, confirma-t-elle. J'ai eu cette sensation aussi ce matin. Elle n'a pas pu faire la séance de basket avec les autres.

\- A cause de son poignet ? l'interrogea Phil.

Il y eut un moment de blanc.

\- Non, reprit Melinda en détachant son regard de la route une seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil au visage soucieux de son mari. Elle a fait un malaise. Quel est le problème avec son poignet ?

\- Elle a fait un malaise ? répéta-t-il en haussant la voix.

\- Phil, s'il te plaît, dit fermement Melinda, je vais t'expliquer, mais d'abord réponds-moi.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je l'ai croisé dans la salle des profs à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle venait chercher une poche de glace. Un peu plus tard, Maria m'a dit que le poignet de Skye était enflé et contusionné. Elle lui a expliqué qu'elle était tombée hier soir. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Sa femme réfléchit un instant. Leurs enfants avaient arrêté de parler pour suivre leur conversation.

\- Non. Si je l'ai dispensé c'est parce qu'elle a failli s'évanouir pendant l'échauffement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, déclara Phil. Tu as vu comme elle est maigre ? Ses vêtements sont trop grands et elle est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine !

\- Tu crois qu'elle est anorexique ? demanda May en se garant devant leur domicile.

Phil détacha sa ceinture.

\- J'en sais rien. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens.

May coupa le contact et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais, je lui ai donné à manger après son malaise. Une barre de céréales et une pomme. Elle a bien hésité cinq minutes avant de se résoudre à les prendre et elle a mangé du bout des dents. Et puis, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais elle n'aime vraiment pas qu'on la touche.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Elle a fait un bond de deux mètres quand je lui ai touché le bras. Après, je sais pas, peut-être que le contact humain la met tout simplement mal à l'aise. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est sa maigreur. Il faut la surveiller à ce sujet. Si effectivement elle ne mange pas assez, même sans être officiellement anorexique, elle risque d'avoir des problèmes de santé.

May détacha sa ceinture et descendit. Les autres la suivirent.

\- Elle est en quelle classe ? demanda Natasha en épaulant son sac.

\- En septième grade, répondit son père. Elle a douze ans.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et les adolescents montèrent déposer leurs affaires en haut. Coulson enleva son manteau. May le regarda, soucieuse, puis lui toucha doucement l'épaule, et l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. On va garder un œil sur elle.

Il sourit et se retourna sans qu'elle le lâche. Il prit sa nuque entre ses mains et posa son front sur le sien.

\- Oui, je sais, murmura-t-il. Ma merveilleuse femme.

Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux, inspirant son parfum enivrant.

Comme elle avait peu dormi ces deux dernières nuits, Skye put profiter d'une bonne nuit de repos sans aucun cauchemar. Elle se réveilla peu avant la sonnerie et s'habilla rapidement. Elle fut l'un des premiers enfants à descendre manger. Seules trois sœurs étaient dans le réfectoire, occupées à dresser les tables : Sœur Béatrice (Skye grimaça), Sœur Andréa et Sœur Mathilde. Skye sourit en apercevant cette dernière et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Salut !

Sœur Mathilde sursauta et se retourna. Elle sourit en voyant l'adolescente.

\- Coucou, toi ! la salua-t-elle. Comment tu vas, Skye ? Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui très bien. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit une pile d'assiettes et commença à les disposer sous le regard bienveillant de Sœur Mathilde.

Sœur Mathilde était l'une des plus jeunes sœurs de l'orphelinat, et la moins peau-de-vache selon Skye. Elle était âgée de vingt-sept ans et avait rejoint les ordres suite au décès de son fiancée. Très croyante, elle s'était consolée par la foi et par son besoin d'aider les plus démunis elle avait le cœur sur la main et pour elle, aucun enfant, y compris Skye, n'avait le diable en lui, peu importe le nombre de problèmes qu'ils pouvaient causer. Skye l'aimait beaucoup, mais comme elle partageait son temps entre l'orphelinat et deux œuvres de charité, elle ne la voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait.

Elle profita donc de sa présence pour lui parler des derniers jours, et surtout de sa nouvelle école. Puis elle alla se placer à une table alors que les autres enfants arrivaient progressivement.

Elle réussit à avaler son petit-déjeuner avant que les plus grands n'arrivent, d'où l'avantage d'être dans les premiers, car en général, les plus grands volaient la nourriture de ceux qui étaient plus jeunes. C'était la jungle et la majorité des Sœurs laissaient faire. Il fallait se battre pour avoir le droit de manger, et c'était pathétique.

Après avoir terminé, elle débarrassa sa table et monta se préparer. Elle était bien trop en avance, mais elle se décida à partir tout de même. N'importe quel endroit était mieux que l'orphelinat, de toute façon. Elle épaula son sac, prévint l'accueil qu'elle partait et se mit en route.

Elle eut Informatique en première période, avec monsieur Peterson. Bien qu'il lui parut intimidant au premier abord, il s'avéra qu'il était en réalité très gentil et pédagogue. Skye connaissait déjà tout ce dont il leur parla pendant l'heure mais ne s'ennuya pas pour autant. A la fin du cours, il leur donna un devoir de groupe à effectuer : créer un site internet sur le sujet de leur choix et le présenter dans un mois devant la classe. La perspective d'un oral était stressante mais Skye se rassura en se disant que c'était quelque chose qu'elle maîtrisait. Elle retrouva Fitz et Simmons en sortant de la classe et aborda le sujet avant de manquer de courage :

\- Ça vous dit qu'on se mette ensemble pour le devoir ?

Elle s'attendait à être rejetée, mais ses amis semblèrent au contraire très enthousiastes.

\- Par contre, lança Jemma en souriant, je vous préviens, je suis remarquablement nulle en informatique !

\- Je confirme, ricana Fitz. Il faudrait limite lui interdire de s'approcher à moins de trois mètres d'un PC pour que ses mauvaises ondes ne les grille pas !

\- Hé ! protesta Jemma en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule.

\- Aïe ! se plaignit Fitz.

Ils recommencèrent à se chamailler.

\- Bon, vous avez fini ? intervint Lincoln en les rejoignant. On va être en retard.

Les jumeaux scientifiques grommelèrent de vagues insultes mais leur emboîtèrent néanmoins le pas… sans cesser de se disputer pour autant.

\- Oh là là, ce qu'ils sont pénibles ! soupira Lincoln.

Skye et lui échangèrent un sourire complice.

En deuxième période, ils avaient Santé, et Skye apprit par ses amis que monsieur Coulson et madame May dispensaient tous les deux ce cours. Deux profs pour un seul cours, c'était un peu bizarre, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la salle. May et Coulson arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Skye les regarda approcher. Coulson souriait, sans surprise, mais May aussi, ce qui était déjà plus étonnant. Bon, on était encore loin du large sourire de son mari, mais il y avait une lueur dans son regard. Skye la trouva magnifique comme ça. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Coulson déverrouilla la porte. Les professeurs entrèrent puis invitèrent les élèves à faire de même. Skye suivit Lincoln mais May l'interpella alors qu'elle venait d'entrer :

\- Skye. Je peux te voir une minute ?

L'adolescente soupira et se retourna. Elle gagna le bureau, contre lequel madame May était appuyée, au contraire de son mari qui était occupé près de la porte à répondre aux questions d'un élève.

\- Oui ? s'enquit la jeune fille en faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler son agacement.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda sa prof.

Skye ne réussit pas à masquer sa surprise devant la préoccupation sincère de madame May. D'ordinaire, ses professeurs n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire d'elle, alors cette inquiétude manifeste la déstabilisait au plus haut point.

\- Ça va, répondit-elle timidement.

May hocha la tête.

\- Tu as mangé ce matin ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, conclut May. Et comment va ton poignet ?

Skye plissa les yeux et conclut que Coulson avait dû lui en parler.

\- Mieux, merci. Il a dégonflé pendant la nuit.

\- D'accord, conclut la femme.

Skye sourit timidement et se détourna, mais fut une nouvelle fois coupée dans son mouvement :

\- Est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit, si tu n'avais pas fait ton malaise ? Tu m'aurais parlé de ton poignet ?

L'adolescente hésita entre mentir et dire la vérité mais, à sa façon bien particulière, sa prof avait été gentille avec elle alors elle opta pour la seconde option :

\- Non. J'en aurais pas parlé.

May ne dit rien et Skye alla s'asseoir. Toutes les places étaient déjà prises, sauf deux ou trois au fond, dont une à la table de Grant, qui lui fit signe. Elle lui sourit et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Yo, lui lança le brun avec un clin d'œil. Ça va ?

\- Ça va, répondit Skye en déballant son sac. Et toi ?

\- Moi je pète la forme, comme toujours !

Skye étouffa un petit rire.

\- Et ton poignet ? reprit Grant.

Elle releva sa manche pour lui montrer. L'hématome, bien que toujours visible, avait diminué et le poignet était moins gonflé.

\- Comme neuf. Ou presque.

Ward lui prit délicatement la main. Sa main à lui était chaude et rugueuse. Il tâta l'hématome avec précaution.

\- Ça te fait mal ?

\- Pas vraiment, t'inquiète, le rassura l'adolescente.

Il sourit et elle put récupérer sa main alors que le cours commençait. Ils étaient sur le chapitre du Sport et des risques liés au manque d'hydratation. Skye et Ward écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite, discutant à voix basse malgré le super-ninja May qui paraissait avoir des yeux derrière la tête et des oreilles de mutantes. Skye apprit que Grant avait en réalité quinze ans et qu'il avait redoublé trois fois, une fois en quatrième grade, une autre en sixième grade, et le dernier cette année. Puis May la changea de place après les avoir repris une fois de plus, ce qui ne la dérangea pas car Ward commençait à lui poser des questions sur elle questions auxquelles elle avait tout sauf envie de répondre.

A la fin du cours, cependant, il se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle rangeait sa trousse.

\- On fait un… truc avec des potes ce soir, ça te dit de venir ? Du moins, si t'aimes les sensations fortes…

\- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Skye avec intérêt.

\- On se rejoint dans un bâtiment désaffecté en centre-ville. On fait des jeux, ou on traîne, on discute, ça dépend des soirs. On picole aussi un peu, mais chut, faut pas le dire. Et parfois on fait des trucs pas trop conventionnels. Il faut garder le mystère sinon c'est plus marrant. Partante ?

Skye n'hésita qu'un instant. C'était certes une prise de risque, puisque Ward était volontairement mystérieux avec son histoire de sensations fortes, et elle se doutait que lui et ses potes faisaient des choses pas forcément légales, comme de boire alors qu'ils étaient mineurs. Mais en toute honnêteté, Skye n'aimait pas suivre les règles et se plaisait en-dehors des sentiers battus.

\- C'est d'accord. File-moi l'adresse.

\- Génial ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescent.

Il lui nota l'adresse sur un morceau de papier.

\- Viens à vingt heures trente, lui dit-il.

\- Je ne pourrais pas aussi tôt, grimaça l'adolescente. Je pourrais à partir de vingt et une heure trente.

Ward haussa les épaules.

\- Ça le fait aussi, la soirée sera loin d'être finie de toute façon.

Il la quitta après un dernier coup d'œil et Skye regarda un instant le papier avant de le ranger dans sa poche. En épaulant son sac, elle remarqua les regards de ses professeurs sur elle. Elle rosit, gênée, et bafouilla un « au revoir » étouffé avant de sortir. Jemma et Fitz l'attendaient dans le couloir, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis hier. Skye se maudit de les avoir fait attendre.

\- Désolée pour le temps, s'excusa-t-elle, penaude.

\- Pfff, souffla Fitz. Pas besoin de t'excuser, on n'est pas à une minute près.

Skye sourit, rassurée.

\- Où est Lincoln ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il devait voir un ami à lui, Gordon je crois, lui expliqua Jemma. On y va ?

La brune acquiesça et emboîta le pas des jumeaux scientifiques.

\- Sinon, hésita Jemma, je t'ai vu parler avec Ward, hier et aujourd'hui.

C'était une phrase affirmative mais la question était clairement perceptible.

\- Et ? l'encouragea Skye.

\- Rien, dit Jemma, je voulais juste te dire de faire attention. Il n'est pas très…

\- Recommandable, termina Fitz en se grattant les cheveux.

Skye fronça les sourcils et haussa simplement les épaules, ne souhaitant pas ouvrir la conversation sur ce sujet. S'ils la connaissaient ils sauraient qu'elle était elle aussi loin d'être « recommandable ».

\- Pour le moment, il est sympa et c'est le principal, non ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Si, bien sûr, bredouilla Jemma. Seulement… sois prudente, ok ?

\- Promis, sourit la brune, touchée par l'inquiétude de sa nouvelle amie.

La journée passa rapidement. Comme elle s'en doutait, Coulson avait ramassé les exercices qu'ils avaient à faire à la maison, et elle lui avait donné les siens avec appréhension. Advienne que pourra, comme on dit. Il leur avait annoncé seulement tout à l'heure que ce serait noté, ce qui avait bien entendu fait crier pas mal d'élèves qui n'avait pas fait ou bâclé le travail, dont Ward entre autres, mais il n'en avait pas démordu, à leur grand dam à tous. Skye, elle, n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ses notes.

Il était vingt et une heure dix quand Skye se décida à partir. En rentrant des cours, elle avait réussi à emprunter dix minutes un des vieux ordinateurs de la salle de jeu, et avait pu repérer que le lieu indiqué par Ward se situait à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici. Pour une fois, elle avait pu se coucher tranquillement sans être importunée par les autres occupantes de la chambre, après avoir pris sa douche et s'être lavée les cheveux dans le lavabo. La sensation des cheveux humides sur l'oreiller était désagréable, mais elle s'en accommoda les quelques minutes qui succédèrent au couvre-feu. Elle attendit que les sœurs fassent leur ronde et ferma les yeux quand sœur Andréa ouvrit la porte pour vérifier que toutes les filles étaient bien dans leur lit. Après son départ, elle attendit quelques minutes et se leva discrètement. Elle enfila ses baskets sur ses pieds nus sans prendre la peine de nouer les lacets puis sortit son sac à dos (préparé discrètement un peu plus tôt) de sous le lit. Elle l'épaula et glissa son oreiller sous la couverture. La ruse n'était pas très élaborée, mais la pénombre laissait distinguer une masse et ça ferait l'affaire. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds en s'assurant que le couloir était vide. Elle rejoignit la réserve de l'étage, dont la porte restait toujours verrouillée, mais qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à crocheter à l'aide d'une barrette à cheveux, un des nombreux tours enseignés par Robbie. Elle alluma sa petite lampe torche pour éclairer les lieux, vu que l'électricité se coupait automatiquement au couvre-feu.

La réserve était une pièce encombrée d'étagères remplies à craquer de divers cartons et boîtes en tous genres. Sur le mur opposé à la porte se trouvaient deux fenêtres assez étroites avec des barreaux. Skye se dirigea vers la première, celle de gauche, mais s'arrêta au passage pour subtiliser quelques barres de céréales au chocolat dans un des cartons. On ne leur en donnait qu'une fois par semaine, le jeudi au goûter, et Skye trouvait ça très avare. Perso, elle pensait que les nonnes se les gardaient simplement pour elles. Elle n'eut donc aucun remords à en piquer quatre avant de se changer pour fourrer son pyjama à la place de ses vêtements dans son sac. Elle le mit sur son dos avec les deux bretelles et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle tira sur les barreaux, qui cédèrent après quelques secondes en grinçant. Le bruit lui parut si fort qu'elle s'immobilisa, crispée. Mais aucune sœur en furie où enfant brusquement tiré du sommeil ne débarqua et elle put poser les barreaux (sciés il y a quelques années par Robbie) contre le mur. Grâce à sa petite taille et sa maigreur, elle n'eut aucun mal à se glisser sur l'appui-fenêtre, en position accroupie. Elle n'avait pas spécialement le vertige, mais ne regarda pas en bas, concentrant son attention sur l'arbre qui lui faisait face, distant d'un mètre ou deux. Elle avisa la branche la plus proche, dont elle connaissait, pour l'avoir déjà beaucoup éprouvée, la solidité certes relative mais néanmoins suffisante, et s'élança en poussant sur ses pieds. Elle réussit à agripper la branche noueuse avec les mains et resta quelques secondes suspendue ainsi dans le vide, le temps que son corps arrête de tanguer. Elle se hissa péniblement à la force de ses bras et se servit des branches plus basses pour rejoindre le sol en toute sécurité. Elle passa récupérer son sweat qu'elle enfila aussitôt avant d'escalader le mur d'enceinte à l'endroit le plus bas. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur l'immonde bâtisse au loin puis se mit à courir le long de la route.


	6. Chapitre 6

Natasha entra dans la chambre de son frère sans prendre la peine de frapper, s'attirant un regard noir de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle haussa les épaules et se jeta sur son lit.

\- Nat ! grogna Trip sans se retourner. Combien de fois je dois te le dire : frappe avant d'entrer, bordel !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, grand frère, ironisa la jeune fille en secouant ses longs cheveux roux indomptables.

Elle lui tira la langue à travers la glace.

\- Très mâture, commenta en ajustant sa chemise. C'est une question de frontières et de respect, Tash.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel puis observa son grand frère.

\- Tu sors ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa :

\- Et oui, je sais qu'on est en semaine et que papa et maman vont pas être super contents, mais j'ai seize ans et du moment que je respecte leur couvre-feu devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. En plus Bobbi vient aussi.

\- Vous allez dans l'immeuble en ruine ?

Il se retourna brusquement.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Tu sais bien qu'il y a des risques d'écroulement et que par conséquent la police en a interdit l'accès.

\- A d'autres, grimaça Tash. Je suis pas stupide.

Trip soupira.

\- Pas un mot aux parents, ok ?

\- Mes lèvres sont scellées, promit-elle. Tu me raconteras hein ? Il faut que je vive par procuration vu que je suis coincée ici.

\- Arrête ton mélodrame, tu veux ? T'es simplement trop jeune pour venir. Maman et Papa nous égorgeraient tous les trois si on te laissait faire le mur pour nous accompagner.

Elle grogna.

\- Arrête. J'ai quatorze ans, je suis pas un bébé. Et puis je te signale que Ward a juste un an de plus que moi, et même l'an dernier il venait à vos sorties. Il y venait même l'année d'avant alors que toi t'avais pas encore le droit de sortir.

Trip lui fit les gros yeux.

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas plaider ta cause, Nat. Tu sais ce que les parents pensent de lui, surtout maman.

Natasha soupira.

\- Ouais, je sais. T'as gagné.

Bobbi entra, déjà prête.

\- C'est bon, Trip ?

Ce dernier enfila sa veste.

\- Yep.

\- Allez-y, partez, marmonna Nat. Allez vous éclater, pendant que votre petite sœur se morfondra ici-bas et passera sa soirée à écouter Papa radoter une fois de plus sur Captain America.

Bobbi rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai absolument pas pitié de toi. Je te rappelle que toi aussi t'as tes occasions de t'amuser, t'as pas oublié ?

Nat marmonna une vague insulte et regarda partir Trip et Bobbi, faussement vexée.

Bien qu'il fasse assez froid dehors, la petite course de Skye avait contribué à la réchauffer un peu. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta et continua en marchant, se remémorant le plan qu'elle avait vu à l'orphelinat. Route droite jusqu'au lac, puis on prend le pont pour piétons et on suit la rue jusqu'au bois. Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'y rendre. Le bâtiment était plus long que haut, tout au plus deux étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel immeuble désaffecté : les murs craquelés, dont certains étaient à moitié écroulés, étaient couverts de graffitis et de lierre, et beaucoup de fenêtres étaient cassées ou tout simplement inexistantes, laissant de grands trous béants dans lequel le vent s'engouffrait en rafales grinçantes. Skye distinguait une forte lumière orangée au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle entra timidement sans frapper, la porte étant à moitié défoncée, et s'aventura dans un couloir qui la mena sur la droite à un grand salon. La lumière provenait d'un grand feu au milieu de la pièce, autour duquel étaient assis plusieurs adolescents, une dizaine. Elle pâlit légèrement : on était loin des « quelques potes » de Ward, selon elle.

Justement, ce dernier, qui était avachi sur un vieux matelas miteux, l'aperçut dans l'entrée et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Skye ! Je suis content que t'ai pu venir !

Il la serra dans ses bras avec familiarité et elle se crispa en sentant son haleine déjà pas mal alcoolisée.

\- Euh… ouais.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer son manque d'enthousiasme et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner derrière lui. Elle le suivit timidement et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Raina, qui la fusillait du regard et était assise avec deux autres filles, une grande brune et une fille aux cheveux blancs mi-longs.

\- Yo ! lança Ward pour attirer l'attention de tous. Tout le monde : voici Skye. Skye : voici tout le monde.

Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement, sauf Raina, bien entendu, et elle se sentit un peu plus à l'aise. Ward la guida sans la lâcher jusqu'à son vieux matelas sur lequel elle s'assit alors que les conversations reprenaient. Elle remarqua qu'une fille la regardait curieusement, pas avec animosité, mais avec beaucoup de curiosité. Finalement elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Salut Skye. Moi c'est Bobbi.

\- Salut, sourit Skye en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Bobbi semblait plus âgée qu'elle et elle avait de longs cheveux blonds soyeux. Elle avait un regard plus mâture que la plupart des jeunes présents et elle était très élégante même si elle ne portait qu'un jean noir et un chemisier rouge.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on te voit ici. Tu connais Ward depuis longtemps ?

\- Non. Depuis hier.

Bobbi haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête.

\- Excuse-moi de te demander ça, Skye, mais… tu as quel âge au juste ? Je veux pas te vexer, ni rien, mais…

Elle s'interrompit, trouvant son manque de tact lamentable.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle dans un petit rire. C'était pas très délicat.

Skye rit doucement avec elle.

\- Y a pas de mal. Et j'ai douze ans.

\- Douze ans ! s'étouffa-t-elle, attirant l'attention de Grant à qui elle jeta un regard noir. Tu déconnes Ward !

\- Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? répliqua-t-il sur un ton froid qui surprit Skye. On fait rien de mal à ce que je sache !

Skye voulut parler mais Bobbi lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Elle est trop jeune pour traîner ici, Ward !

\- On t'a rien demandé, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! s'énerva ce dernier.

Skye sursauta et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Tu lui parles pas comme ça ! intervint un garçon noir assis un peu plus loin.

Grant hésita mais ne prit pas le risque d'engager un nouveau conflit. Il souffla.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on aille prendre l'air deux minutes, Skye ?

\- Euh…

Il ne la laissa pas finir, se levant et l'entraînant avec lui en lui prenant la main. L'adolescente, les joues rougies, jeta un regard à Bobbi et au reste du groupe, dont les conversations s'étaient interrompues au début de l'échange houleux, avant de suivre Ward qui la tirait doucement vers l'extérieur. Il la guida entre les arbres, malgré l'obscurité, avec une confiance qui laissait penser qu'il connaissait les lieux par cœur. Ils s'assirent sur la rive du lac. Skye fixa l'eau ondoyante faiblement éclairée par la lune, sans dire un mot.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer, s'excusa-t-il. Bobbi est une emmerdeuse.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Ward joua avec la main de Skye emprisonnée dans la sienne.

\- Parce qu'elle me gave. Elle est toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne la concerne pas, à se croire meilleure que tout le monde. Elle se permet de juger tout et tout le monde et de mettre son grain de sel partout.

Skye le regarda son visage était neutre. Même si elle ne la connaissait pas, elle n'avait pas l'impression que Bobbi était telle que Ward l'avait décrite, et en général son instinct ne la trompait pas. Il confondait la considération avec le jugement. Skye avait eu l'impression que même si elles venaient de se rencontrer, la grande fille se souciait assez d'elle pour remettre en cause sa présence ici en raison de son âge. Ce genre d'intérêt, même s'il pouvait sembler mal placé, était réconfortant, en quelque sorte. Mais elle ne partagea pas son avis avec Ward, pressentant qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, décréta ce dernier. On y retourne ?

\- Je vais rester ici quelques minutes, décida Skye. Je te rejoins après.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Vas-y, t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit et il lâcha sa main pour retourner à l'intérieur. Pour le moment, elle ne se sentait pas de le suivre. Quand il avait élevé la voix, il lui avait fait peur, et son visage aussi, lui rappelant des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle inspira profondément, retenant ses larmes, et ramassa un caillou pour le jeter dans l'eau. Elle le regarda se noyer lentement, le regard vide.

Un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se releva en vitesse et scruta les bois. _Crac_. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'être observée.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, la voix vacillante.

_Crac_. Elle avait un poids sur la poitrine et du mal à respirer. Une ombre surgit à gauche et elle poussa un cri en reculant. Comme elle était au bord de l'eau, elle faillit tomber, mais une main saisit son bras et l'éloigna de la rive.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Elle leva la tête, les jambes flageolantes, et reconnut le garçon qui avait réprimandé Ward pour avoir mal parlé à Bobbi. Il la regardait, inquiet, et elle reprit lentement son souffle.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

Ses jambes se stabilisèrent et son cœur ralentit pour revenir à un rythme plus normal.

\- Ou…ouais.

Il la dévisagea encore une seconde puis lâcha délicatement son bras, qu'elle ramena avec l'autre contre sa poitrine.

\- Je voulais juste te parler une minute, et Ward a dit que tu étais là. Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça. J'aurais dû m'annoncer.

Il lui sourit et elle nota que son visage était incroyablement doux quand il n'était pas en colère.

\- C'est rien, murmura-t-elle en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Je m'appelle Trip.

\- Trip ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, rit-il, en fait mon prénom c'est Antoine, mais tout le monde m'appelle Trip, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Il laissa passer un moment puis reprit :

\- Au fait, je suis désolé d'avoir crié comme ça dans le salon. Je voulais vraiment pas t'effrayer. Ça m'a seulement déplu que…

\- Que Ward parle mal à Bobbi, termina-t-elle. J'avais compris t'inquiète. Et puis tu m'as pas vraiment fait peur, c'est plus lui.

\- Ouais… je tenais aussi à m'excuser de la part de Bobbi. Il lui arrive d'être assez indélicate et de fourrer son nez dans tout sauf ce qui la concerne. Désolée si elle t'a mise mal à l'aise.

Skye rit légèrement en frissonnant, l'air froid lui congelant le corps.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est rencontrés y a même pas cinq minutes et que tu t'es déjà excusé trois fois ?

Il rit avec elle.

\- Ouais, je sais. Je m'excuse toujours trop. Il parait que je suis un garçon trop gentil.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce qui dit ça ? s'enquit Skye.

Il plissa les yeux, puis lâcha :

\- Ma maman.

Skye éclata de rire et il la suivit. Elle le trouvait très doux et gentil, c'est vrai.

\- Et bien, je ne te connais pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'elle a raison.

\- Merci.

L'adolescente croisa les bras lorsque qu'un coup de vent plus fort que les autres l'ébranla. Trip la regarda frissonner et ôta sa veste en cuir.

\- Tiens.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ça va.

\- Si tu continues à claquer des dents comme ça tu vas finir avec un dentier, alors prends-là.

Il lui fit les gros yeux et elle la prit après un second coup de vent qui lui glaça les bras.

\- Merci, dit-elle timidement en l'enfilant.

\- Y a pas de quoi.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais ils furent interrompus par les autres, qui sortaient du bâtiment. Bobbi les rejoignit.

\- Alors on continue dehors ? demanda Trip.

La blonde haussa les épaules en souriant à Skye.

\- Si on veut. La clique de Ward veut « mettre un peu d'ambiance », expliqua-t-elle d'un ton vaguement méprisant en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? insista l'adolescent.

\- Qu'on va faire un truc qui n'est définitivement pas de l'âge de Skye, et certainement pas légal. L'Echange.

\- Arrête, j'adore ce jeu, moi ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

\- Ouais, du moins jusqu'à ce que la police se pointe. T'as déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Trip soupira sans perdre son sourire.

\- C'est le risque qui rend ça marrant, protesta-t-il, et en soi on fait rien d'impardonnable.

\- Pardon, intervint Skye, perdue, mais c'est quoi, l'Echange ?

\- Un truc illégal, répondit la blonde dans la seconde.

\- On s'en fiche de ça, l'essentiel c'est qu'on s'amuse ! décida Trip. Viens Skye, tu vas voir !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna plus loin, où tout le groupe était réuni. Bobbi leur emboîta le pas en grognant. Les adolescents se trouvaient dans la rue, une rue pas très large mais sans être trop étroite, et dans laquelle la majorité des lampadaires étaient grillés. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées de part et d'autres.

Un garçon déposa un sac contre un poteau. A l'intérieur, Skye aperçut des outils : des tournevis, des pinces coupantes et des barres en métal souple. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Le but du jeu c'est de déplacer le plus de voitures possibles pour les garer à d'autres places, dans un temps donné, sachant qu'il faut d'abord entrer dans les voitures sans déclencher les alarmes, lui expliqua Trip.

Skye hocha la tête et regarda Ward distribuer les outils. Il fut décidé qu'ils seraient répartis en équipes de deux, et ceux qui ne voulaient pas jouer seraient les arbitres et compteraient le nombre de voitures déplacé par chaque équipe.

\- Tu participes, Raina ? demanda Grant.

Elle haussa un sourcil méprisant.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce « petit jeu », Ward. Vandaliser des bagnoles, très peu pour moi, j'y vois rien de marrant.

Ward haussa les épaules et avisa Skye. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant avec la veste de Trip et tout près de lui.

\- Skye, tu joues ? On se met ensemble ?

\- Oui si tu veux, accepta-t-elle en s'avançant sous le regard vert de la poupée en robe à fleurs.

\- Tu veux vraiment te la coltiner alors qu'elle a jamais joué ? lança Raina. Tu vas perdre !

\- Et bah tant pis alors ! répondit négligemment le brun. On est là pour s'amuser, de toute façon, rien de plus !

Il tendit les outils à Skye, ainsi qu'un brassard vert identique au sien. Elle l'enfila par-dessus la veste de Trip.

\- On a vingt minutes ! lança Ward à la cantonade. Chaque équipe reste ensemble à chaque voiture, on n'a pas le droit de se séparer pour faire plus de voitures, et si une équipe fait sonner une alarme elle est disqualifiée, ok ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, y compris Trip, qui était en groupe avec la fille aux cheveux blancs que Skye avait vu avec Raina. Bobbi, elle, ne jouait pas. Un sifflet retentit et les équipes se dispersèrent. Skye suivit Ward, qui l'avait pris par la main. Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, elle sentit son cœur s'alléger du poids qu'elle traînait continuellement. Elle avait l'impression de revenir au temps où elle traînait dans la rue avec Robbie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en face, devant une voiture bleue, et Ward prit la barre, qu'il inséra entre la vitre et la portière avant. Comme il était loin d'être parfaitement sobre, ses mains tremblaient beaucoup et il peinait. En entendant des cris un peu partout, Skye remarqua que plusieurs des autres équipes avaient déjà réussi à forcer leur première voiture. Ayant un très fort instinct de compétition, Skye n'aimait pas perdre. Elle prit la barre des mains de Ward et le poussa légèrement.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Il ne dit rien et elle força la porte en quelques secondes sous ses yeux stupéfaits.

\- C'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, constata-t-il.

\- Belle déduction, Sherlock, sourit la brune en lui prenant la pince et le tournevis fin.

Elle dévissa l'espace sous le tableau de bord pour en extraire les fils. Elle en sectionna deux avec soin puis les fit se rejoindre. Le moteur vrombit et Ward prit le volant pour déposer la voiture plus loin.

\- Bien joué Skye ! s'écria-t-il quand ils quittèrent l'habitacle.

Elle lui sourit et ils se précipitèrent vers une autre voiture. Après tout, ils avaient du retard à rattraper.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils avaient réussi à déplacer six voitures, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, ils se situaient en seconde place, juste après le groupe de Trip, qui en était à sa septième. Skye venait de forcer la portière d'une Clio jaune lorsqu'une alarme stridente la fit sursauter. Elle crut un instant qu'elle était responsable de son déclenchement, mais réalisa qu'elle provenait de la voiture de Trip. Le jeu prit fin aussitôt : plusieurs adolescents, dont Raina et sa grande pote brune, s'enfuirent de peur que la police se ramène, d'autres retournèrent au bâtiment désaffecté, et les derniers restèrent plantés sur place sans bien savoir quoi faire.

\- Faites taire cette alarme ! cria Ward, les mains sur les oreilles.

La fille qui accompagnait Trip s'échinait sur la portière, affolée.

\- J'y arrive pas !

Skye se rua vers eux, suivie de près par Ward. Bobbi arriva également et prit le bras de Trip.

\- Il faut pas rester là ! cria-t-elle pour qu'il puisse l'entendre par-dessus le vacarme.

Il ne bougea pas et essaya de rassurer la fille blonde en regardant autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne venait.

Voyant que la fille aux cheveux blancs n'arrivait pas à placer la barre correctement, Skye s'avança et la lui prit des mains. La fille la laissa faire et se décala. Skye inspira profondément et fit abstraction du bruit de l'alarme. Elle réussit à forcer la porte, s'introduisit dans la voiture et dévissa le panneau. Elle repéra les fils de l'alarme et les coupa. Aussitôt le calme revint. Elle souffla et sortit. A part Ward, qui avait déjà vu de quoi elle était capable, tous la regardaient avec de grands yeux surpris. Un bruit de moteur les sortit de leur hébètement.

\- C'est sûrement les flics ! cria Bobbi.

Ils récupérèrent le sac d'outils et décampèrent pour retourner à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment. Ils découvrirent que le vent avait éteint le feu, ce qui n'était pas plus mal dans le cas où la police risquait d'effectuer une ronde dans les parages. A part eux, seuls quatre adolescents n'étaient pas partis, trois garçons et une fille. Ils regardèrent par les fenêtres et aperçurent effectivement les phares de deux voitures qui trouaient la nuit. Ils attendirent qu'elles partent dans un silence tendu, puis Ward et Trip rallumèrent le feu. Skye souffla, rassurée. Elle n'avait jamais eu de très bons rapports avec la police.

Le danger évité, tout le monde se mit à rire nerveusement et Skye et Grant s'amusèrent à narguer Trip et sa partenaire – Skye apprit qu'elle se nommait Ruby – pour leur défaite. Ward prit une bouteille et but au goulot ce qu'il appela la « gorgée de la victoire », puis il la passa à Skye. Elle n'eut pas le temps de refuser que Bobbi s'en mêla, saisissant la bouteille en rouspétant :

\- T'es fou, elle est trop jeune !

Ward souffla et Skye sentit son énervement. Elle posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Comme elle rentrait à pieds et qu'elle devrait s'amuser à escalader le mur puis l'arbre, elle n'avait pas l'intention de boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool.

Ayant eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes pour la soirée, l'heure suivant se déroula plus calmement. Ils discutèrent joyeusement et firent des jeux de cartes qui dégénérèrent en grands éclats de rire car Ward, Trip et deux des trois autres garçons étaient quand même de plus en plus éméchés. Au bout d'un moment, alors que la fille et l'un des garçons dont Skye ne connaissait pas le nom étaient partis, elle se décida elle aussi à rentrer, sentant ses yeux se fermer de plus en plus. Elle prit donc congé du groupe, Trip et Bobbi la saluant chaleureusement. Skye fit mine d'ôter la veste qu'elle portait pour la rendre au garçon, mais ce dernier lui dit de la garder, et qu'elle pourrait lui rendre quand ils se verraient à l'école.

Elle s'engagea donc sur la route, le cœur plus léger que d'ordinaire. En revenant à Sainte-Agnès, elle pensait que le chemin serait déjà tout tracé. Comme à l'accoutumée elle irait dans l'école privée où elle serait harcelée et humiliée tout comme à l'orphelinat d'ailleurs, elle serait seule et sans amis. Mais sa nouvelle école changeait tout et elle s'était fait des nouvelles connaissances (car il était beaucoup trop tôt pour employer le mot amitié) en un rien de temps. Ce rebondissement dans sa vie monotone lui laissait entrevoir des jours qu'elle espérait meilleurs que tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà eus.


	7. Chapitre 7

Melinda entra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec. Un grognement retentit sous la couette, que la femme brune arracha sans pitié, révélant un amas de cheveux blonds en désordre.

\- Debout Bobbi !

\- Parle pas si fort, ronchonna l'adolescente en se recroquevillant pour essayer de conserver un peu de chaleur.

Melinda croisa les bras.

\- Tu as dix secondes pour te lever avant que j'aille chercher le seau d'eau.

Bobbi ouvrit un œil ensommeillé.

\- T'oserais pas ?

\- On parie ?

Bobbi poussa un profond soupir… mais ne bougea pas.

\- Dix, neuf, huit, commença Melinda.

\- Ok, ok, c'est bon ! capitula la jeune fille blonde.

Elle s'assit lentement en baillant.

\- Un peu de tendresse de la part de ma maman au réveil, ce serait trop demandé ? rouspéta-t-elle.

\- On a déjà essayé la manière douce et je te rappelle qu'elle n'est pas super efficace, rétorqua Melinda du tac-au-tac.

Bobbi lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua rien et s'étira lentement.

\- Tiens, j'en connais une qui aurait dû rentrer plus tôt hier soir, la taquina Melinda en aérant la pièce.

\- Hé, on a respecté le couvre-feu, je te rappelle ! lui fit remarquer Bobbi en se décidant enfin à se lever.

\- Il n'empêche que vu que tu as du mal à te réveiller le matin, tu devrais éviter les soirées en semaine, jeune fille.

\- Il faut bien mettre un peu d'action dans ma vie terne et monotone, soupira dramatiquement Bobbi.

Melinda émit un rire en secouant la tête.

\- Terne et monotone, rien que ça ?

\- Ouaip, confirma l'adolescente.

\- Et bien tu as cinq minutes pour te préparer avant de traîner ta monotonie en bas, si tu ne veux pas aller en cours l'estomac vide, conclut Melinda en quittant la pièce d'un pas léger.

Elle sourit alors qu'un second grognement d'ours mal-léché faisait écho à sa phrase. Un matin semblable à tous les autres, songea Melinda en descendant les escaliers.

Ayant pris la menace au sérieux, Bobbi rejoignit la cuisine à peine trois minutes plus tard de peur de rater le repas le plus important de la journée, et d'ailleurs le plus fun. Justement, leur père, affublé de son vieux tablier Le Roi Lion, finissait de préparer les pancakes à la myrtille en fredonnant une chanson de Supertramp. La table regorgeait de nourriture, comme c'était le cas tous les matins : plusieurs bols avec des fruits coupés, des toasts grillés, de la confiture, du miel, du beurre, du bacon et des œufs, ainsi que divers bouteilles de jus, vu qu'aucun des enfants ne mangeait la même chose d'un jour sur l'autre. L'adolescente s'assit à côté de Trip et en face de Melinda, à qui elle accorda un dernier regard noir, qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'intéressée. Bobbi leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et détailla sa famille : Trip et Natasha, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se chamaillaient au sujet des « limites » que Tash passait son temps à franchir en « empiétant sur l'espace personnel » de Trip. Pour être franc, Trip ronchonnait en tartinant son toast de confiture à la fraise et Nat l'écoutait à peine, occupée à jouer avec ses œufs brouillés. Melinda les couvait d'un regard amusé, et Phil rejoignit la tablée, une assiette remplie de pancakes à la main. Il s'assit à côté de sa femme et posa l'assiette. Bobbi se servit trois pancakes qu'elle arrosa généreusement de sirop d'érable, ainsi qu'un verre de lait, et soupira d'aise dans l'atmosphère si familière de leurs matins de familles. Même en ayant des horaires parfois différents, ils essayaient de prendre la plupart des repas ensemble, et Bobbi adorait ces moments où la cuisine s'emplissait de l'odeur du bacon grillé et des discussions enflammées de toute la tablée.

Justement Trip, qui avait fini par capituler face au désintérêt flagrant de sa sœur, reporta son attention sur leurs parents, qui discutaient de la prochaine réunion des professeurs, et les interrompit sans vergogne :

\- Bon, quand est-ce que vous allez chercher mon nouveau petit frère ? Parce qu'avoir que des sœurs ça craint là.

Il glapit et rentra la tête dans les épaules quand Bobbi lui donna une tape sur le crâne. Melinda fit les gros yeux à son fils.

\- Tes manières, Trip. Ça ne fait pas d'interrompre une conversation.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, sans en penser un seul mot cependant. Bon, du coup ? Quand est-ce que vous allez le chercher ?

Phil ouvrit la bouche mais Natasha lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Il s'est trompé de mot. Il voulait dire : quand est-ce que vous allez chercher notre nouvelle _petite-sœur_ ?

\- Absolument pas ! s'étouffa Trip.

Melinda soupira alors qu'ils recommençaient à se chamailler bruyamment, et siffla pour ramener l'ordre. Phil plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles en souriant, crispé.

\- Pouvons-nous parler sans élever la voix par pitié ? demanda Melinda sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il n'est que sept heures du matin, c'est trop tôt pour un mal de crâne.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Natasha, intervint Bobbi en finissant son verre. Une petite sœur c'est carrément mieux qu'un petit frère.

Trip lui lança un coup de coude mais elle l'ignora en souriant. Phil secoua la tête.

\- Rien n'est encore décidé, je vous rappelle. On a rendez-vous ce soir à l'orphelinat pour rencontrer la directrice et se renseigner sur l'adoption. Eventuellement on commencera à remplir certains papiers. Mais ça va se faire lentement, donc on ne ramènera aucun enfant avant quelques semaines, voire quelques mois. On ne sait pas si ce sera un garçon ou une fille, on verra au moment venu.

Natasha soupira bruyamment.

\- Quelques semaines ou quelques mois ? C'est trop long !

Son frère et sa sœur, totalement d'accord, hochèrent la tête.

\- Il faut savoir être patients, les enfants, sourit Melinda en portant sa tasse de thé chaud à ses lèvres.

\- La patience ça craint, lança Bobbi.

\- Grave, renchérit Trip. C'est nul.

Skye ferma son casier et sursauta en découvrant Ward accoudé contre la rangée d'à côté. Il sourit malicieusement.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

\- Tu m'as fait sursauter, nuança l'adolescente en secouant la tête. C'est pas pareil.

\- Y a que pour toi que c'est pas pareil.

Skye lui tira la langue et ils commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir, en direction de leur première période, le cours de français avec une certaine madame Price.

\- Comment vas-tu ce matin ? lui demanda le grand brun en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Bien, répondit laconiquement Skye. Et toi ? Comment ça va la gueule de bois ?

Il la fusilla du regard, ses cernes bien visibles, autant que son teint blanchâtre et verdâtre à la fois.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Ah, je vois qu'on préfère éviter le sujet, le taquina-t-elle. C'est pas grave. Ton visage parle pour toi, mon vieux.

\- Mon vieux ? souffla-t-il, affectant d'être choqué.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai douze ans, t'en a quinze : pour moi t'es comme mon grand-père.

\- Hé ! rit-il en la poussant. Ton grand-père, carrément ?

\- Ouaip, confirma-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit un faux air de colère.

\- Fais attention, le grand-père pourrait bien avoir soudainement envie de te balancer par la fenêtre.

Skye fit semblant de frissonner et répliqua aussi sec :

\- Ouh, je tremble de peur ! Je crains que ma malencontreuse chute du haut du rez-de-chaussée ne me soit fatale !

Ils rirent et continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à leur salle. Skye aperçut Léo, Jemma et Lincoln près de la porte. Ward la salua et la quitta pour rejoindre son groupe de pote. Skye secoua la tête, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et rejoignit ses amis.

\- Yo ! lança-t-elle.

Ils la saluèrent en retour.

\- T'as l'air de bonne humeur, commenta Jemma.

\- C'est parce que je le suis, répondit Skye. C'est une belle journée, non ?

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna Fitz, le nez plongé dans un bouquin de science au nom obscur.

Jemma leva les yeux au ciel et donna un petit coup de coude au blond.

\- Quoi ? ronchonna ce dernier sans lever les yeux.

Lincoln rit et Jemma secoua la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur son amie.

\- De quoi vous parliez avec Ward ? s'enquit-elle innocemment.

Pas dupe, Skye lui fit un sourire entendu.

\- De la soirée d'hier.

\- Une soirée ? répéta Lincoln.

\- Ouais. Ward m'a invité à une petite fête avec certains de ses potes. C'était cool.

\- Oui, dit Fitz toujours sans lever la tête, les soirées de Ward sont réputées pour être… _cools_.

Le ton employé par Fitz surprit Skye. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, lui dit Jemma en faisant les gros yeux au blond, il est de mauvais poil.

Peu convaincue, l'adolescente haussa simplement les sourcils, mise mal à l'aise par l'attitude de Fitz. Puis elle les côtoyait et plus elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne supportaient pas Ward, pour des raisons qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, et qui de toute façon ne la regardait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'ils savaient vraiment qui elle était, il la mettrait dans le même panier que le brun, et c'est peut-être d'elle qu'ils parleraient avec cette même hostilité à un nouvel ami. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se torturer plus longtemps car la prof arriva et les fit entrer.

Après ce cours (Skye trouva la prof un peu sévère mais pas spécialement désagréable), ils eurent cours d'art avec madame Nadeer, que l'adolescente trouva tout de suite hautaine et déplaisante. Dommage, c'était un des cours qu'elle avait toujours apprécié, mais elle sentait que ce ne serait pas le cas cette année. Elle fit la moue en sortant de la salle, mais retrouva le sourire en écoutant d'une oreille distraite une énième conversation scientifique entre les jumeaux, à laquelle elle ne pigeait pas un mot, mais qui la distrayait de ses pensées.

Ils avaient histoire en troisième période, ce qui lui remonta également le moral. Mr Coulson était vraiment sympa. En entrant dans la salle, elle vit qu'il parlait avec Trip. Elle pensa qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un de ses élèves. Elle sortit la veste qu'il lui avait prêtée la veille et s'avança timidement pour attendre la fin de leur conversation. Mais Trip s'interrompit en la voyant.

\- Skye ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Comment ça va ?

Elle hésita, ne souhaitant pas s'imposer. Heureusement, Coulson, surpris, parla à sa place :

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Ouais, répondit doucement Skye. Je vais bien, et toi ?

Il hocha joyeusement la tête.

\- Pareil. Je savais pas que t'avais mon père comme prof.

Elle toussa.

\- Ton père ? répéta-t-elle.

Coulson sourit.

\- Oui, dit-il, on dirait pas, mais je suis bien…

\- Mon père, termina Trip. Techniquement c'est mon père adoptif, ce qui explique la _légère_ différence de teint.

Un peu perdue, elle se contenta d'opiner en tripotant la veste, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais alors, ta mère, celle qui dit que t'es trop gentil, c'est…

\- Melinda May, oui, l'interrompit-il. Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as aussi ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant légèrement, gênée, puis lui tendit sa veste sous les yeux intéressés de son professeur.

\- Merci de me l'avoir prêtée.

\- De rien, c'est normal, déclara-t-il en la récupérant.

Elle adressa un petit sourire à Coulson avant de faire un geste de la main à Trip. Elle alla s'asseoir. L'adolescent la suivit du regard, puis une brusque illumination lui traversa l'esprit et il se retourna vers son père.

\- Attends, j'ai pas fait le lien quand on s'est vus… c'est d'elle dont tu parlais avant-hier, ta nouvelle élève anorexique ?

\- Peut-être anorexique, nuança Coulson en regardant les derniers élèves entrer pour s'installer. Oui c'est elle. Comment tu la connais ?

\- La soirée d'hier. Ward l'a invité.

Phil écarquilla les yeux, mais Trip continua avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche :

\- T'en fais pas, Bobbi l'a pas laissé boire et on a gardé un œil sur elle.

L'adolescent fit une grimace en réalisant la bourde qu'il venait de commettre, et que son père notifia :

\- Ah parce qu'il y avait de l'alcool à votre petite fête ?

\- Peut-être bien… Mais tu sais qu'on est responsables, mâtures et on n'a pas bu des masses.

Sa tentative de minimisation ne prit pas, sans doute à cause des cernes qui lui couraient sous les yeux, et parce que son père n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

\- C'est cela, oui. On en reparlera ce soir, tu peux en être certain.

Trip soupira en retenant son sourire, pas plus inquiet que ça par l'attitude de son père, et quitta sa salle de classe.

Skye avait nerveusement suivi leur échange des yeux, brulant d'envie de savoir si Trip avait parlé d'elle à son… père, ce qu'elle redoutait. Et s'il lui avait parlé des voitures vandalisées la nuit dernière ? Mais elle se raisonna sur ce dernier point. Etant donné qu'il avait participé au jeu, ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de cafter à Coulson, du moins elle l'espérait très fort. Elle regarda Trip quitter la salle, puis remarqua que son professeur la fixait mine de rien. Gênée, elle tourna la tête. Elle passa les trois quarts de l'heure à observer les oiseaux qui volaient d'arbre en arbre et le vent qui agitait les feuilles. A un moment, il se mit à pleuvoir : elle espéra que ça ne durerait pas car son sweat n'était pas imperméable.

Phil, lui, ne savait pas quoi penser. Ce que son fils lui avait appris le perturbait. L'adolescente était bien trop jeune pour traîner dans le genre de soirées où l'entrainait Grant Ward, d'autant plus que ce dernier était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « mauvais garçon ». Même s'il ne voulait pas se montrer trop protecteur (Melinda ne cessait de le taquiner à ce propos), il se promit de faire attention à ce que Ward se montre correct envers sa jeune élève, qui le touchait d'une manière curieuse, tant par ses grands yeux bruns craintifs mais audacieux que par son petit corps qui semblait pouvoir se briser sous le moindre coup de vent. Elle était là depuis moins d'une semaine, mais avait déjà fait un malaise et avait eu besoin d'une poche de glace. Honnêtement, Coulson n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait aborder le problème. Skye ne mangeait pas assez, et il savait qu'une attaque frontale la ferait se braquer. Peut-être devrait-il prendre rendez-vous avec ses parents, mais cette démarche risquerait de la rendre méfiante, et dans ce cas-là il ne pourrait plus tenter aucune approche sans qu'elle le rembarre, il savait bien comment les adolescents fonctionnaient. Après tout il en avait élevé trois.

Il soupira. Il faudrait en discuter avec sa femme, et après il verrait. Mais il était hors de question de laisser l'état de la jeune fille se détériorer davantage. C'était leur responsabilité de veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien.

Skye soupira profondément en se changeant dans les toilettes. Il était 13h35 et ils avaient Sport. Elle trouvait ça débile, quatre heures dans la semaine, d'autant plus qu'elle détestait le basket. En plus elle n'avait pas mangé des masses à midi et avait tout sauf envie de courir après une balle comme un chien. Elle grogna – juste comme un chien, se taquina-t-elle – et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Jemma et Fitz dans le gymnase. Lincoln parlait avec une fille rousse et Ward… et bien, Ward séchait. Il lui avait proposé de sécher avec lui, mais elle ne voulait pas que son absence remonte jusqu'aux Sœurs, du moins pas alors qu'elle venait d'arriver dans sa nouvelle école. Même si, pour être honnête, l'idée de manquer le Sport lui avait titillé l'esprit. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour regretter. Elle se fit une queue de cheval haute pour que ses longs cheveux indomptés ne la dérangent pas.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux scientifiques, qui tiraient la tronche.

\- Non, répondit Fitz. Le basket ça craint.

\- Le sport, ça craint, rectifia Jemma.

Fitz hocha la tête avec énergie et Skye rit. Ils étaient encore pires qu'elle.

\- Ok, résonna la voix de madame May. Echauffement pour tout le monde, quatre tours de piste. Skye, viens me voir deux secondes, s'il te plait.

L'adolescente obéit en réprimant un soupir alors que ses camarades commençaient à courir.

\- Ton poignet est guéri, tu es sûre de pouvoir faire du basket ? s'enquit sa prof.

Skye hocha la tête.

\- Oui, ça va.

\- D'accord. N'hésite pas si tu as mal, préviens-moi.

Skye acquiesça et rejoignit ses amis. Après l'échauffement, ils reprirent les mêmes équipes que mardi, et May laissa le choix à Skye d'intégrer l'équipe qu'elle voulait. Elle choisit d'aller dans celle de Jemma, la bleue, même si Raina et sa pote brune, Heida, en faisaient partie. Ces dernières lui adressèrent un regard mauvais, qu'elle ignora superbement pour aller se poster avec son amie.

\- Merci, dit Jemma. Tu me sauves de la débilité de ce groupe.

Skye rit avant de reporter son attention sur la prof, qui annonçait le premier match, entre l'équipe bleue et l'équipe jaune. Elle grogna, peu ravie, et gagna le terrain. Raina, qui dirigeait l'équipe, les plaça toutes les deux en défense, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Ainsi Skye espérait qu'elle aurait moins à courir… ce qui s'avéra loin d'être vrai. L'équipe jaune, dont faisait partie Lincoln, était très douée, bien plus que la leur, et Skye avait beau courir, elle était très nulle et n'arrivait pas à les repousser, tout comme Jemma. L'équipe jaune marqua trois buts, et Jemma et elle s'attirèrent les regards noirs d'une partie de leur équipe. Ils perdirent à 1 contre 4. En rejoignant les gradins pour laisser la place au prochain match, Heida bouscula Skye.

\- T'es une plaie, la nouvelle !

\- Ouais, retourne d'où tu viens ! renchérit Raina.

Elles la dépassèrent en riant. Skye, l'estomac noué, les regarda se plaindre d'elle au reste de l'équipe.

\- Les écoute pas, dit Lincoln, qui avait tout entendu. Venez vous asseoir avec nous, les filles.

Jemma et elle acceptèrent sa proposition avec joie et s'assirent avec l'équipe jaune. Malgré tout, Skye ne prêta qu'une attention relative au match qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Il n'y avait pas assez du groupe de Lorelei à l'orphelinat, maintenant voilà qu'elle se tapait celui de Raina. Formidable.

Ils perdirent leurs deux matchs suivants. Raina et Heida avaient réussi à monter l'équipe contre Jemma et Skye, qui se prirent plusieurs remarques à voix basse, ainsi que quelques coups d'épaules, tout ça quand leur professeure avait le dos tourné, évidemment. A la fin du dernier match, Jemma, qui essayait de faire son boulot de défenseur (Skye, elle, avait abandonné et ne voulait plus faire aucun effort ni courir), se retrouva malgré elle devant Heida. A cause d'elle, la grande fille brune rata une passe et le ballon sortit des limites du terain. Mécontente, Heida poussa violemment Jemma.

\- Dégage de là, l'intello !

Jemma tomba au sol et Raina ricana, méprisante. Madame May, qui gérait le ballon un peu plus loin (car les deux équipes se disputaient sur qui avait fait sortir la balle), n'avait rien vu. Heida s'approcha de Jemma.

\- T'as rien à faire là, l'intello, renchérit-elle. Pourquoi tu retournes pas dans ta grotte à faire tes trucs de demeurée, plutôt que de nous pourrir l'air ici avec ta présence ? Personne veut de toi, tu comprends ça, ou ça a du mal à rentrer dans ta tête de débile ?!

Jemma laissa échapper une larme, blessée.

\- Oh, regardez, le bébé pleure ! rigola Raina.

Raina, Heida et un garçon de leur équipe se moquèrent. Skye intervint et se mit devant Jemma. Elle poussa Heida.

\- T'approche pas d'elle, la menaça-t-elle.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Skye fit un pas en avant.

\- Sinon je te fais avaler tes petites dents toutes blanches. C'est clair ?

Skye regarda derrière elle et remarqua que Fitz aidait son amie à se relever. Elle regarda vers les gradins et vit que les autres équipes observaient l'échange sans rien dire. Lincoln et deux autres garçons s'étaient approchés, sans doute pour essayer de désamorcer le conflit. Raina émit un petit rire et croisa les bras.

\- Regarde ça, Heida. Le petit chien de garde de l'intello. C'est un bon chien, hein ? Tu veux un nonos ?

\- Répète un peu ! s'énerva Skye en avançant, prête à cogner la stupide poupée.

Mais Lincoln s'interposa, interrompant son mouvement en faisant barrage de son corps.

\- Laisse tomber, Skye. Elles n'en valent pas la peine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint la voix forte de la professeure.

D'un regard, Melinda observa la scène. D'un côté, Skye bouillonnante de colère et Lincoln devant elle qui l'empêchait d'avancer malgré ses faibles tentatives, ainsi que Jemma, qui pleurait, et Fitz ; de l'autre, Raina et Heida ainsi que deux autres garçons, qui semblaient mi-énervés mi-méprisants. Elle sentait une très forte tension émaner de l'attroupement. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle croisa les bras et son autorité naturelle força une partie des adolescents à lui prêter attention, exceptée Skye, qui avait le regard rivé sur Raina, et Lincoln, qui était concentré sur Skye pour l'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis.

\- J'attends une réponse, déclara leur prof.

\- C'est Skye, répondit Heida. Elle est complètement cinglée, voilà ce qui se passe.

Skye vit rouge et poussa Lincoln pour se jeter sur elle, mais il la rattrapa au dernier moment par la taille.

\- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle.

\- Vous voyez ! cria Heida. C'est un animal sauvage, il faudrait l'enfermer !

Skye se débattit.

\- Ça suffit ! intervint May. Tout le monde rejoint les vestiaires, sauf Raina, Heida, Skye, Lincoln, Léo et Jemma. Exécution!

Les adolescents obtempérèrent.

\- Lâche-moi, grogna Skye en se tortillant dans les bras de Lincoln, le regard embué de rage.

\- Tu te calmes, Skye, tout de suite, déclara fermement May.

\- C'est pas possible, c'est un animal, dit Raina.

Skye se débattit avec plus de force.

\- Ça suffit, Raina ! s'exclama May, qui voyait bien que les deux filles faisaient tout pour envenimer la situation. Lincoln, emmène Skye vers les gradins, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

L'adolescent obéit, emmenant Skye avec mal, car elle ne se laissait pas faire.

\- Je veux une explication, tout de suite, lança May, le regard orageux.

\- On sait pas ce qui s'est passé, répondit Raina. Skye s'est jetée sur nous d'un seul coup. Elle est dangereuse.

-C'est pas ce qui s'est passé, tu mens ! rétorqua Fitz. Lincoln et moi on a tout vu.

\- C'est toi qui raconte que de la merde ! lança Heida.

May soupira en se frottant les yeux, sentant poindre une migraine.

\- Heida et Raina, vous rejoignez le vestiaire

\- Mais…

\- Tout de suite !

Les deux filles obéirent après avoir fusillé les jumeaux scientifiques du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Léo ? demanda madame May.

\- Lincoln et moi on était dans les gradins, et on a vu Heida pousser Jemma, qui est tombée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit, mais Jemma a pleuré et Skye s'est interposé. On a quitté les gradins pour essayer de calmer la situation, mais Raina a insulté Skye et Skye s'est énervée. Voilà.

May hocha la tête, pensive, et regarda Jemma, qui avait les bras croisés et les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Jemma, c'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Jemma ne dit rien, fixant le sol, puis hocha la tête.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle en pleurant, elles n'ont pas arrêté de nous insulter et de se moquer de Skye et moi, parce qu'on est nulles au basket. Elles ont dit que j'étais une intello… et une demeurée.

May se radoucit et s'approcha de l'adolescente.

\- Ne les écoute pas. Elles sont mauvaises joueuses, c'est tout. Je déteste ce genre d'esprit sportif. Si j'enseigne cette discipline c'est avant tout parce qu'elle met l'accent sur l'équipe, le bon esprit d'équipe, et sur la coopération, l'entraide, la bonne entente. Ça m'énerve quand je me retrouve face à des élèves qui ternissent ces valeurs… Ne les écoute pas, ok? Tout le monde n'est pas doué en sport, mais l'important c'est que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même. La seule que tu dois satisfaire c'est toi, en te disant que tu as fait de ton mieux, qu'importe ce que les autres peuvent en penser. Et surtout n'écoute pas leur jalousie. J'entends souvent parler de toi Jemma, par les autres professeurs. Tu es une élève extrêmement brillante et tu surpasses tous les autres dans beaucoup de matières. Si elles insultent ton intelligence, c'est car elles sont loin d'être à ton niveau. N'écoute pas ces vipères, d'accord ? Et si jamais ce genre de comportement se reproduit dans les prochaines séances, je veux que tu m'en fasses part, c'est clair? C'est valable pour tous les deux.

Jemma sourit faiblement et Fitz acquiesça.

\- Oui, dit Jemma. Merci.

\- De rien. Ne te décourage pas, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le premier cours de basket. Elles ne le voient pas, toi non plus certainement, mais moi oui. Allez vous changer.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent, Fitz soutenant Jemma. May soupira et se dirigea vers les gradins. Skye et Lincoln étaient assis. Skye fixait le sol, les bras croisés.

\- Tu es calmée ? s'enquit May.

Skye renifla, nonchalante, pour dissimuler son énervement.

\- Ouais.

\- Bien.

Skye se leva, prête à partir, mais May interrompit son geste.

\- Une seconde.

Skye grogna et se rassit.

\- Léo et Jemma m'ont expliqué la situation. Je sais que tu n'a fait que défendre ton amie et te défendre, mais ce genre de comportement, je n'en veux pas dans mon gymnase. C'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, ironisa-t-elle. Je peux y aller ?

\- Skye, lança May comme un avertissement. Est-ce qu'on peut discuter de ce qui s'est passé une minute ?

\- Y a rien à dire. Elles nous ont insulté, j'ai voulu les cogner. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Après tout elles ont peut-être raison, peut-être que je suis un animal.

Elle se leva pour partir. May tenta de la retenir par le bras, mais Skye se défit violemment de sa poigne.

\- Skye…

\- Me touchez pas !

Elle partit en courant. Elle récupéra ses affaires dans le vestiaire en coup de vent et sortit, malgré Jemma qui essayait de lui parler. Elle se changea en vitesse dans les toilettes et quitta le bâtiment. Pas assez vite, puisque Jemma et Fitz l'attendaient dehors. Skye soupira et s'apprêta à les contourner, mais Jemma l'enlaça.

\- Merci Skye.

Surprise, Skye lui rendit son étreinte, sentant les larmes monter. Elle les retint. Jemma se détacha, les yeux embués.

\- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

\- Toujours, promit Skye.

Les deux filles se détachèrent sous le sourire de Fitz.

\- On peut dire que tu manques pas de courage, la complimenta-t-il. Ou alors t'es suicidaire.

Skye rit, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Probablement un peu des deux, supposa-t-elle.

Ils se rendirent à la salle d'anglais. Madame Hill n'était pas encore arrivée. En revanche, elle aperçut Raina et Heida, dans le fond et occupées à déverser leur venin à leurs potes, sans doute à son propos, puisque le groupe ricana quand ils la virent. Elle se tendit, sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

\- Skye ? dit Fitz.

\- Non. Je peux pas. Je vais casser leurs gueules d'hyènes si je reste plus d'une seconde dans la même pièce.

Elle se retourna et vit Ward, qui venait d'entrer. Elle éprouva un vif soulagement et s'élança vers lui, ne le laissant pas s'installer.

\- Tu veux sécher l'anglais ?

Surpris, il sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça quand il vit son visage empli de colère et au bord des larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Skye ?

\- Tu veux, oui ou non ?

Il hésita une seconde puis se décida.

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai un endroit cool à te montrer.

Skye souffla, contente qu'il ait accepté, et le suivit, glissant sa main dans la sienne… sous le regard vert de jalousie de Raina qui les regarda quitter la salle de classe.


	8. Chapitre 8

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ward se contenta de serrer la main de Skye dans la sienne en l'emmenant dans les couloirs, jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment. L'air froid lui balaya le visage, dénouant les rides de colère qui lui plissaient le front, et elle inspira profondément. Elle suivit le garçon derrière le bâtiment principal, jusqu'à un muret assez haut et vieux, puisque les pierres étaient noircies par le temps.

\- Whouah, ironisa Skye avec un fin sourire en coin, je suis im-pres-sio-nnée par ce que tu voulais me montrer, Ward.

Il rit et lâcha sa main pour regarder autour de lui, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Puis il prit son élan et sauta. Comme il était grand, ses mains atteignirent le sommet du muret et il s'y hissa à la force de ses bras. Il s'assit à califourchon et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Sa colère et sa tristesse oubliées, elle secoua la tête en pouffant.

\- T'es fou ? C'est trop haut, j'y arriverais jamais !

\- Ne jamais dire jamais. Si tu dis que tu vas échouer, alors tu échoueras. Moi je veux que tu fasses confiance à ton corps et que tu essayes. Viens.

Elle soupira mais s'approcha et sauta à son tour. Elle réussit à effleurer le haut du mur, mais pas à l'agripper. Heureusement Ward attrapa ses bras et réussit à la hisser en haut elle l'aida en poussant contre le mur avec ses pieds. Arrivée en haut, elle souffla.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Il sauta avec précaution de l'autre côté et atterrit en position accroupie. Il se retourna et lui tendit les bras.

\- Saute, je te rattrape.

Skye hocha la tête et s'avança jusqu'au bord avant de pousser doucement avec ses bras pour se laisser tomber délicatement. Il la réceptionna par la taille et la posa au sol.

\- Je te présente mon jardin secret ! s'écria-t-il en s'écartant et en ouvrant les bras d'un mouvement théâtral.

Skye sourit et observa les lieux. Ils se trouvaient dans un immense parc abandonné. L'herbe sèche était très haute et se courbait sous le vent qui sifflait, à l'image des frêles branches des arbres décharnés, dont certains étaient morts. Au centre de l'endroit, Skye distinguait un vieux terrain de jeu abîmé : un tourniquet en fer et en bois, un grand toboggan dont la peinture verte et bleue s'était écaillée avec le temps, quelques jeux d'escalade en fer en bois et cordes, et les incontournables balançoires, oscillantes sous la pression du vent, et dont les chaînes en fer grinçaient. Si l'endroit pouvait paraitre glauque et un tantinet sinistre, Skye appréciait la curieuse atmosphère qui y régnait. On avait l'impression d'être hors du monde.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla-t-elle sans regarder son ami.

Elle le sentit sourire à côté d'elle.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Allez viens !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur le terrain de jeu. Elle se laissa faire et s'assit prudemment sur l'une des balançoires. Le dispositif grinça et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va tenir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Sûr et certain ! affirma-t-il en s'accoudant à l'un des poteaux de fer, ce qui lui donna une allure plus… penchée que la normale. J'y suis venu des dizaines de fois pour échapper à l'ambiance étouffante de l'école, et rien n'a jamais cédé.

Skye hocha la tête et prit les chaînes en fer dans ses mains. Le contact froid du métal la fit légèrement frissonner, mais elle apprécia cette sensation. Elle commença à se balancer doucement de travers en poussant sur ses pieds, ses yeux analysant chaque parcelle du jardin secret de Ward. D'ici, elle pouvait voir les bâtiments les plus grands de leur école, mais heureusement celui qui se trouvait derrière le mur était l'un des plus petits. Ne disposant que de peu de salles de classes (qui se situaient plus à leur droite), elle était certaine que personne ou presque ne pouvait les voir. Les autres bâtiments étaient plus loin.

Toute à son observation, elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux mains pousser délicatement son dos. Elle poussa un petit cri avant de se détendre et de laisser Ward la pousser dans les airs, de plus en plus haut. A chaque fois elle regardait le ciel aller et venir, et elle avait l'impression de voler. Le vent se perdait dans ses cheveux, et, malgré la fraîche température de ce mois d'octobre, elle adorait ça. Elle rit, et son rire fut avalé par la brise, qui emporta également tous ses soucis. Elle se détendit et décida d'apprécier le moment.

\- Trip, la musique ! cria Melinda depuis la cuisine.

En général elle était contre les haussements de voix, mais là elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement, puisqu'elle s'était déjà déplacée deux fois pour poliment réprimander son fils sur le volume de son horrible musique, et qu'à chaque fois il augmentait sensiblement le son au fil des minutes, comme si sa mère était idiote et incapable de saisir la différence. Ce qui en soi, commençait à l'agacer, d'autant plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir avec ce vacarme. Or, Phil, qui terminait sa journée plus tard qu'elle, n'allait pas tarder à arriver et elle aurait bien besoin de cinq minutes de calme pour faire le point sur sa journée et se préparer mentalement à aller à l'orphelinat. Elle était déjà bien assez fatiguée comme ça, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une migraine de plus aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira, bien consciente que son fils aîné ne l'entendait pas, ou qu'il faisait volontairement la sourde oreille. Elle termina d'essuyer le plat qu'elle tenait en main et le posa sur le comptoir. Elle sortit de la pièce et avisa ses deux filles avachies sur le canapé, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle leva les yeux au ciel : elles avaient toutes les deux refusé de se lever les deux dernières fois, et elle n'avait pas le temps de se battre, que ce soit sur la musique de son fils, ou sur la façon de convaincre ses filles de réussir à lui faire baisser durablement le son. Il lui fallait une solution plus efficace. Elle se posta devant elles et leur fit signe d'ôter leurs écouteurs, ce qu'elles firent. Elles grimacèrent quand la musique de leur frère agressa leurs oreilles.

\- Natasha chérie, Bobbi chérie, loin de moi l'intention de modifier votre comportement et votre occupation des quinze prochaines minutes, mais permettez moi de vous communiquer une information très importante, déclara-t-elle, un poing sur la hanche.

Elle se tut pour ménager le suspense et Bobbi sourit, amusée par le ton employé par sa mère, qui avait du mal à conserver son sérieux.

\- Quelle info ? s'impatienta Natasha.

\- Celle-ci : celle d'entre vous qui réussira à faire en sorte que la musique de votre frère reste à un niveau de décibels décent, jusqu'à ce que votre père et moi partions à notre rendez-vous, aura le droit de choisir ce qu'on commandera pour le dîner.

Comme prévu, ses deux filles auparavant soi-disant exténuées se transformèrent en mini-tornades. Natasha bondit hors du canapé.

\- Pizzas ! cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers les escaliers, suivie de peu par Bobbi.

\- Italien ! rétorqua celle-ci.

Melinda secoua la tête et retourna essuyer la vaisselle. Elle eut à attendre seulement quelques secondes avant que la musique ne se coupe tout simplement. Le silence bienvenu fut aussitôt suivi d'un cri indigné puis d'une série de protestations, mais moins forte que la satanée musique, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il y avait désormais assez d'espace dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse penser à ce qui la turlupinait réellement.

Tout d'abord et sans surprise, Skye. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait quelque chose chez l'adolescente qui la laissait perplexe. Bien qu'elle ne soit là que depuis trois jours, elle pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas comme la plupart de ses élèves même si, théoriquement, tous ses élèves étaient différents. Mais il y avait juste quelque chose chez Skye qui était nouveau pour elle, et qui en même temps ne lui semblait pas si étranger que cela. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Elle était sûrement trop impatiente et trop prompte à se torturer à ce sujet. Elle devait laisser le temps au temps et ne pas trop se focaliser sur sa nouvelle élève. Elle devait prendre du recul. Elle sourit en songeant que d'habitude c'était plutôt son mari qui devait prendre du recul vis-à-vis de ses élèves.

Ensuite, il y avait l'orphelinat Sainte-Agnès, où ils avaient rendez-vous dans une heure et demie. Bien qu'il se situe à moins d'une heure de chez eux, ils n'en avaient entendu parler que récemment par le biais d'Internet. Quand ils avaient envisagé d'adopter un nouvel enfant, Phil et elle avait appris que l'orphelinat d'où venaient Trip et Natasha avait été délocalisé. Ils s'étaient donc renseignés et étaient tombés sur cet endroit. Sur les quelques photos disponibles sur le site (très mal agencé d'ailleurs), l'extérieur ne payait pas de mine et semblait sombre et austère. En soi, ça ne lui faisait rien, seulement elle aimait avoir tout sous contrôle, et l'idée de devoir se référer à des inconnus dans leur nouvelle démarche d'adoption – une démarche déjà suffisamment complexe quand on connaissait des employés de l'orphelinat, alors avec une administration totalement différente elle n'imaginait même pas – la stressait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire, mais elle ne voulait pas que des problèmes de documents et de gestion des affaires administratives n'entravent et ne ralentissent leur dossier. Elle voulait pouvoir ramener assez tôt un enfant chez eux, et ne souhaitait pas du tout passer ses cent prochaines soirées à se dépatouiller dans la paperasse.

La femme brune était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas son mari arriver, et sursauta inévitablement quand il lui enserra la taille pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se détendit et se retourna.

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? lui demanda Phil en la regardant tendrement.

Elle haussa les épaules en plaquant un sourire de façade sur son visage.

\- A rien, je m'occupais en t'attendant, répondit-elle.

Il plissa les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Un gros bruit provenant de l'étage détourna leur attention.

\- C'est la guerre, en haut ? s'enquit Phil en souriant largement et en prêtant main-forte à sa femme pour ranger la vaisselle.

\- Oui, lui expliqua May, j'ai dû soudoyer les filles pour qu'elles me débarrassent de la musique de Trip.

Coulson rit légèrement en secouant la tête puis recouvra à moitié son sérieux.

\- En parlant des enfants, Trip m'a avoué qu'il y avait de l'alcool à leur petite fête d'hier.

Son ton outré fit rire Melinda. Phil croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. C'est trop chou, c'est tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est trop chou ?

Melinda jeta négligemment son torchon sur le plan de travail.

\- Toi, qui vit dans le monde des Bisounours et qui croit sérieusement que des ados dans une fête ne consomment pas une goutte d'alcool.

\- Mel ! protesta-t-il. Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour ça !

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ont seize ans. Bobbi a son permis et une voiture, et Trip ne va pas tarder à le passer. Ce ne sont plus des bébés, Phil. Ils sont grands, responsables, et on devrait leur faire confiance sur des sujets comme leur consommation d'alcool.

\- Ils seront toujours mes bébés, protesta-t-il.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, rit Melinda, mais si tu les étouffes par peur qu'ils sortent des sentiers battus, ils en sortiront uniquement dans le but de te contrarier.

Phil secoua la tête, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, et regarda sa femme.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle.

\- Rien, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, c'est tout.

Melinda sourit à son tour et s'approcha pour l'embrasser furtivement, puis elle consulta sa montre. Il était bientôt dix-sept heures. Elle le fit remarquer à son mari et ils se préparèrent à partir pour ne pas arriver en retard. En enfilant leur manteau, Melinda appela leurs enfants pour les prévenir de leur départ. Bobbi déboula en tête.

\- Italien ! cria-t-elle en faisant le V de la victoire.

Natasha et Trip suivirent, faussement boudeurs. Phil rit.

\- Ok, dit-il, commandez pour vingt-heures trente, on devrait être rentrés. Et soyez sages en nous attendant. Trip, Natasha, vous écoutez Bobbi, c'est clair ?

\- Pourquoi ? protesta Trip. On a le même âge !

\- Certes, intervint Melinda, mais niveau responsabilité,…

Elle ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase et Bobbi rit, narquoise. Melinda et Phil quittèrent la maison et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture. Une fois engagés sur la route, Phil aborda ce que Trip lui avait appris sur Skye, à savoir sa présence dans la soirée d'hier, ce qui inquiéta May autant que lui. Elle pensait également qu'il fallait surveiller l'attitude de Grant Ward envers elle (surtout qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal avec cet adolescent turbulent et provocateur), mais au contraire, elle était totalement contre l'idée de parler aux parents de Skye des problèmes d'alimentations de leur fille il suffisait de se référer à l'incident d'aujourd'hui au gymnase (dont elle relata les grandes lignes à Phil pour qu'il comprenne son propos) pour saisir que Skye se sentait très vite prise au piège quand des adultes tentaient de lui parler d'elle. En somme, il fallait attendre. Si son état se dégradait, alors là ils interviendraient.

Skye sentit le vent frais effleurer son visage et frissonna. L'air se refroidissait. Elle bailla et ouvrit les yeux, se défaisant lentement de la chape de sommeil qui l'avait emporté un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe avec Ward. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et son regard tomba justement sur son ami, qui semblait endormi. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le côté, et par conséquent face à face. Elle l'observa un instant : quand il dormait, il était paisible, et son visage se détendait, n'arborant plus le masque d'arrogance, d'assurance et d'impassibilité qu'il portait presque toujours. En un sens, elle le préférait comme ça.

Elle s'étira et se mit sur le dos pour observer le ciel. De nombreux nuages blancs bougeaient lentement. Elle s'amusa à deviner des formes dedans, tout en étouffant un nouveau bâillement. Elle ne se souvenait plus du moment où elle s'était endormie. Après s'être amusés longtemps sur les balançoires puis sur les jeux d'escalade, ils avaient décidés de se poser un moment et s'étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'herbe confortable. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, puis observé le ciel. Elle avait dû s'assoupir peu après à cause de son manque de sommeil… et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Totalement réveillée à présent, elle s'assit et secoua doucement son ami.

\- Ward, réveille-toi, lui intima-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il grogna et se réveilla presque aussi tôt. Il se redressa, le regard encore un peu vague.

\- Il est quelle heure ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il bâilla et sortit son portable.

\- Presque seize heures, dit-il.

\- Merde ! jura Skye.

Elle se leva et courut récupérer son sac près de la balançoire. Mine de rien, elle aurait déjà dû être rentrée à l'orphelinat.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Ward en se levant à son tour pour la rejoindre.

Elle épaula son sac en secouant ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne se prennent pas dans les bretelles.

\- J'étais sensée revenir chez moi juste après les cours.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Euh… parce que j'ai un rendez-vous médical dans pas longtemps, mentit-elle. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

\- D'accord. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Skye se figea une seconde puis lui sourit.

\- Non, te dérange pas. J'habite pas super loin et il faut vraiment que je trace.

Pendant une demi-seconde elle eut peur qu'il insiste mais il acquiesça en récupérant son sac.

\- Ok. Fais attention quand même, ce serait dommage que tu te fasses écraser.

Elle lui tira la langue et il rit doucement.

\- Merci pour ce moment, c'était vraiment génial, lui dit-elle après avoir repris son sérieux.

\- Tu te sens mieux alors ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux.

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux grâce à toi.

Il la dirigea de nouveau face au muret, mais cette fois il prit appui sur un promontoire rocheux juste assez haut pour qu'il puisse regarder prudemment par-dessus le mur, afin de voir si des gens se trouvaient à proximité. Une fois assuré qu'ils seraient tranquilles, il l'aida à passer de l'autre côté. Skye se sentit un peu triste de devoir retourner dans le monde réel, mais elle le cacha. Ils sortirent du bâtiment.

\- A demain, la salua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis demanda sans le regarder :

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra revenir ? Dans ton jardin secret ?

\- Quand tu veux, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Tu peux même y aller sans moi : c'est _notre_ jardin secret maintenant… Enfin, tu pourras y aller si tu te muscles assez pour passer le muret sans moi, bien sûr !

Elle rit en relevant la tête.

\- Ok, c'est cool.

Elle hésita mais s'avança et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Merci pour tout, dit-elle en reculant, les joues roses. A demain !

Elle tourna les talons rapidement pour ne pas voir sa réaction et activa le pas pour traverser la route, les pensées allégées par le bon moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Même la punition qui pourrait l'attendre à l'orphelinat pour être arrivée en retard ne réussit pas à ternir son humeur.

Melinda claqua la porte en sortant de la voiture, que Phil avait garé sur le parking devant l'orphelinat. Elle était à peine sortie que les cris des enfants lui parvenaient déjà. Elle sourit doucement en voyant plusieurs groupes d'enfants et d'adolescents jouer au loin. Phil la rejoignit de son côté et ils regardèrent le bâtiment, constatant que les photos qu'ils avaient vus représentaient clairement la réalité. La bâtisse était vieille, austère, sombre, abîmée, autant d'adjectifs qui parcouraient leur tête en ce moment. L'orphelinat où ils avaient adopté Natasha et Trip était bien plus accueillant et mieux entretenu que celui-ci.

\- C'est peut-être mieux à l'intérieur, avança Phil en esquissant un petit sourire qui ne réussit pas à masquer son inquiétude.

\- J'en doute, murmura Melinda en faisant un mouvement de tête pour lui indiquer de regarder vers la droite.

Il tourna la tête pour suivre son regard. Un petit garçon s'était approché à quelques mètres pour récupérer un vieux ballon décoloré qui avait roulé jusqu'au tronc d'un grand arbre. L'enfant devait avoir huit ou neuf ans il était de taille moyenne mais semblait assez mince et il portait de vieux vêtements troués et deux fois trop grands pour lui. Le couple observa les autres enfants. Même s'ils se trouvaient tous plus loin, ils purent constater que beaucoup étaient dans le même état vestimentaire que le petit garçon.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est tombé, Phil ? s'attrista Melinda. Regarde-les !

Phil ouvrit la bouche, aussi consterné qu'elle. Même si Trip et Nat n'avaient pas des masses de vêtements du temps où ils vivaient à l'orphelinat, ceux qu'ils possédaient étaient en assez bon état, et non des habits de troisième main tâchés et troués. De même, ils avaient toujours eu assez à manger, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de la plupart de ces enfants-là.

Leur effarement ne fit que redoubler quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils se seraient crus dans un de ces films d'horreur que Natasha aimait tant regarder dans leur dos. Ils étaient dans un grand hall aux murs fissurés et moisis à certains endroits. La pièce se séparait en plusieurs couloirs sombres, que la lumière des fenêtres encrassées ne parvenait pas à éclairer, et le sol était d'une couleur indéfinissable. Melinda remarqua trois choses : il n'y avait aucun dessin d'enfant ou décorations suspendus aux murs, exceptés plusieurs crucifix ça et là de longs tubes de néons étaient fixés à intervalles réguliers au plafond, l'éclairage devait dater du siècle dernier il n'y avait pas de caches sur les prises électriques, ce qui pouvait représenter un grand danger pour de jeunes enfants, tout comme les nombreux jouets anciens et cassés qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans les coffres d'une pièce à gauche. Certains semblaient si vieux qu'elle ne serait pas surprise d'y trouver de l'amiante, vu que c'était encore autorisé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle attrapa la manche du blouson de Phil.

\- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix altérée en prenant sa main.

Une Sœur passa et remarqua leur posture rigide. Elle s'approcha en souriant.

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Melinda ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager. Phil fit un sourire pincé.

\- Bonjour. Nous avons rendez-vous, avec Sœur… Anne, je crois.

\- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes monsieur et madame Coulson, je suppose ?

\- Oui, intervint Melinda en cessant de détailler les lieux, mais j'ai gardé mon nom de jeune fille. Je suis Melinda May, et mon mari, Phil Coulson.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Toutes mes excuses. Je suis Sœur Mathilde. Sœur Anne est en discussion avec un des enfants. Vous pouvez vous asseoir en attendant si vous le souhaitez.

Elle leur désigna un coin salon en face d'un bureau dont la porte était fermée et les rideaux tirés. Il y avait un canapé et un ensemble de chaises usées mais à l'air malgré tout confortable, et une table basse au centre, recouverte de magazines. Phil remercia la jeune femme et ils s'assirent. L'instant d'après, ils entendirent une dispute un peu plus loin. Sœur Mathilde les quitta avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle semble gentille, nota Phil en regardant à son tour autour de lui, inquiet.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon de sept ou huit ans à l'air triste et au regard vide. Une femme austère sortit à sa suite et interpella une Sœur qui passait pour qu'elle prenne en charge l'enfant elle prit sa main et s'éloigna doucement avec lui. La femme se tourna vers eux et leur sourit. C'était un sourire distant, comme tout le reste de sa personne. Elle se présenta comme étant Sœur Anne, et les invita à la suivre.

Après vingt minutes de course épuisante, Skye arriva enfin à l'orphelinat. Elle ralentit en arrivant au fronton du bâtiment, inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et entra. Heureusement, la porte du bureau de Sœur Anne était fermée : la vieille sorcière devait être en rendez-vous. Skye sourit et alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle cacha son sweat avec ses affaires précieuses, dans la cache : elle ne voulait plus le dissimuler dans l'arbre car elle trouvait qu'il sentait mauvais le matin et qu'il était gelé. En ressortant, elle manqua de percuter Sœur Mathilde.

\- Oups ! s'excusa-t-elle avec un grand sourire que la jeune femme ne lui rendit pas.

\- Skye, la réprimanda-t-elle, tu es en retard, et Sœur Anne le sait. Tu vas encore te choper un rapport de comportement !

L'adolescente haussa les épaules.

\- Ce ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier, loin de là !

Sœur Mathilde leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête sans parvenir à réprimer un petit sourire.

\- Évite donc de chercher les ennuis. Tu viens à peine de rentrer. Si j'étais toi, je me pointerais dans le bureau de Sœur Anne dès qu'elle sera seule, avec une très bonne excuse pour mon retard. Telle que je te connais, tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à trouver une justification.

Skye hocha la tête.

\- Je vais le faire, promis.

\- Bien, conclut Sœur Mathilde. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Skye la salua et la regarda s'éloigner. Elle décida d'appliquer son conseil et trouva rapidement une excuse pour embobiner la vipère qui leur servait d'intendante générale. Elle descendit les escaliers en évitant les endroits où les marches étaient abîmées. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en arrivant dans le hall, et écarquilla les yeux. Madame May et monsieur Coulson sortaient du bureau de Sœur Anne. Elle s'imagina avec frayeur qu'ils avaient appris par monsieur Fury, le directeur de l'école, qu'elle était orpheline, et qu'ils avaient décidé de voir Sœur Anne, sans doute pour lui parler de la « bagarre » de ce matin dans le gymnase. Bonjour les ennuis ! Elle eut à peine le temps de paniquer qu'elle entendit la vieille peau s'adresser à ses professeurs :

\- Votre dossier me parait en règle c'est par ailleurs l'un des meilleurs qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Les rapports des assistants sociaux vous dépeignent comme une famille idéale. Je ne doute pas que vous saurez faire le bonheur de l'enfant que vous déciderez d'accueillir. Si cela vous convient, nous peaufinerons les détails la semaine prochaine, et je commencerai à vous montrer les dossiers de certains de nos petits.

La peur de Skye retomba d'un coup et elle se rappela que Trip lui avait confié être le fils adoptif de ses professeurs. Ils étaient là car ils voulaient adopter un autre enfant. Dissimulée grâce au coin d'ombre dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée, elle observa les deux adultes avec un regard nouveau. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils devaient être des parents d'accueil géniaux. Il suffisait pour s'en convaincre de constater le bonheur évident et le bon état physique de Trip. Elle remarqua que le sourire de monsieur Coulson semblait moins naturel que d'habitude, et que madame May avait du mal à réfréner sa colère. Peut-être que malgré la dernière phrase de Sœur Anne, qui avait l'air des plus encourageantes, leur rendez-vous ne s'était pas déroulé comme ils le souhaitaient ? Si tel était le cas, elle était triste pour eux : ils étaient incroyables et méritaient que leur démarche se passe pour le mieux.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle vit ses professeurs sortir. Sœur Anne regagna son bureau. Le temps était venu d'affronter le dragon. Elle s'avança et toqua à la porte demeurée entrouverte.

\- Mary Sue. Entre.

Elle obéit en grimaçant à l'entente de son « nom » et referma la porte.

\- Tu es en retard, nota la Sœur. Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

\- Je me suis perdue, mentit Skye d'un ton neutre. Je ne connais pas encore bien le chemin et je me suis trompée de rue à un moment.

Sœur Anne l'observa un instant avec attention, comme pour tenter de deviner si l'adolescente lui disait la vérité Skye ne laissa rien transparaître et ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois, reprit la femme. Tu feras attention les prochaines fois.

\- Oui, Sœur Anne.

Elle sortit en réprimant son large sourire.


End file.
